To Live in Fear
by Aireonna
Summary: Maria is the one who is going through the hard time. Her mother becomes too drunk, and without knowing it, abuses Maria. Maria doesn’t say anything the first time she thinks it will only happen once. But it becomes more frequent…Michael finds her. MM
1. Harsh Awakenings

To Live in Fear

Chapter 1

Harsh Awakenings

By: Aireonna (a.k.a. Candice Willman)

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Roswell or any of the characters on the show. I do own this story though. ^^

A/N: I love Michael and Maria! They're my favorite couple on the show. And I finally decided to write a fic about them. But, this time, Maria is the one who is going through the hard time. Her mother becomes to drunk, and without knowing it, abuses Maria. Maria doesn't say anything the first time; she thinks it will only happen once. But it becomes more frequent. Finally; she turns to friends for help.

* * *

Walking up the few stairs that her porch held, Maria DeLuca turned the key in the door and sighed to herself. Another long night shift at the Crashdown. Looking to the driveway, she noted that her mother was not yet home. Shrugging it off, it was normal. Amy DeLuca always stayed out late, looking for another man, bar hopping, the usual.

Opening the door, she walked in and shut it behind her. Turning around, the house was dark. Normally a few lights were left on here and there, but tonight, nothing. Throwing her coat down on the couch, she stepped towards the nearest lamp and tripped over a shoe.

"Gah! Damn it!" Maria yelled as the pain throbbed in her foot. Rolling her green eyes, she reached her destination and turned the small lamp on. Running up the stairs and down the long hallway to her bedroom, she smiled to herself.

"Finally, sleep." Kicking her shoes off, she plopped back onto her bed and stared up at the blank ceiling. What a night. Liz had disappeared to god knows where with Max. Those two had been spending a lot more time together lately. That left her to the busy night alone. Not to mention, Michael never showed up, so Jose had to sub cook. That caused her to shudder at the thought. He was such a pervert.

"Just wait Michael Guerin. I will pay you back." She growled into the darkness of her room. Jumping up from her bed, she threw off the clothing she had worn that day, and slipped on her pajamas. A small blue tank top and boxers. Throwing her hair up into a small ponytail, she smiled in confirmation and pulled back her bedding. Climbing in and turning off her lamp she stared out the window into the night.

"Gahh, where were you Michael?" Was her last thought before she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

CRASH

Maria rolled over in her sleep as the crash echoed throughout the house. Not waking up, she moaned quietly and pulled the covers tighter around her.

"Maria!" Amy DeLuca's voice echoed through the long hallway.

Still not waking, Maria growled softly as the footsteps came closer to her door. Amy stumbled down the hall way as her vision continued to blur. She was drunk as usual. Tripping over her own foot she fell into her daughter's bedroom door and winced in pain.

"Stupid girl." She growled as she stood and fell forward onto the door causing it to squeak open.

"Maria honey time to .to," hiccup, " wake up." Her words were slurred together in her drunken state as she finally made it to the foot of the bed. Glancing up to where her daughter slept her face tightened as she made no effort to wake at her calling.

"Damn it Maria!" Before she knew it, she had jumped onto the Maria's small form and had her pinned down.

Maria's eyes shot open as she felt the bed sink in around her. Her green gems fell upon Amy's form pushing her down into the mattress. Blinking in shock, she could do nothing but stare.

"Mom?" Her voice was just above a whisper as she fought for air. Amy's hand had grabbed a hold of her throat and was squeezing, keeping the air from Maria's lungs.

"Stupid girl! How could you!?" Amy screamed, her breath inches away from Maria's. Maria winced as she was pushed further into the mattress. The smell of alcohol was strong on her mother's breath. Sucking in the little air she could, Maria began to struggle against the form that held her captive.

"Mom! Stop it! Mom!" Tears began to stream down her face as she continued to fight for air. Bringing her fist back, Amy let it strike the side of Maria's face with full force causing her cheek to swell. Blood burst from her lip as the ring her mother wore caught onto her flesh. Wincing in pain, she continued to cry and struggle.

Her thoughts ran through her mind as the scene in front of her continued to play out.

/ What's happening? Why is she doing this? Is she going to kill me?!? Mom!! / Her mind screamed in confusion.

"Stop it! Please!" Her tears continued to fall as her body continued to rack in sobs.

"Stupid child! Him! I told you! Stay away from him! You..." Her words started to trail off as she continued her attack on the struggling Maria. Her hands let go of Maria's throat and Maria gasped for air. Crying, she continued to try and fight air into her lungs. Was it over?

Amy brought both of her fists down to impact into Maria's face and chest, hitting her over and over. Letting out a shrill scream, Maria cried more as the pain filled every inch of her body.

"Mom!!!!" Maria screamed trying to waken her from her drunken state, but nothing seemed to work. Struggling beneath her, she finally was able to push the form off her and fall off the side of the bed. Hitting the floor hard she sobbed into the carpet as her body lay there in a heap. Pain. That's all she could feel. Everywhere ached and throbbed. Hearing her mother's feet hit the ground, she crawled as fast as she could towards the closet door.

"Maria! Come back to your mother!" Amy yelled, leaning down to her small form. Taking her foot, she stomped onto Maria's small back with all her strength. Maria screamed as the air was once again taken from her. A streak of pain shot up her spine and into her brain. Bringing her foot up, she kicked Amy off of her and crawled with all her strength to the closet. Making it, she crawled inside and shut the door firmly behind her. Darkness, there was no light.

Gasping for air, she huddled into a small corner and prayed to what ever there was that her mother would give up.

"Maria! Where ever you are!" And then there was nothing. Maria listened as she heard a thump hit the floor. Figuring she must of passed out cold, she sighed to herself and continued to cry. Hugging her knees to her chest, she rocked back and forth and decided to stay the rest of the night in the closet. Liz would be over in the morning to pick her up for school, she would just have to make sure she was out before hand. Thankful she set her alarm, she closed her eyes as her body continued to throb in pain. Giving into sleep, her last thought lingered on Michael.

* * *

Maria yawned as the sound of her alarm clock entered her mind.

/ Shit! / She thought. Slowly opening the closet door and wincing in pain, she sighed thankfully to see her mother still out cold. Shooting up, she quickly turned the loud machine off and sighed as it didn't wake the sleeping form of Amy. Tip toeing towards her door, she grabbed her backpack and other things she needed for school and exited the room without a sound. Entering the bathroom, she closed the door behind her and flipped on the light switch. Her eyes shot closed as pain filled her brain. Her body throbbed, the events from last night replaying themselves through her mind.

Her eyes glanced up into the mirror and what she saw caused her to gasp in horror. Her lip was busted open and there was a huge bruise on her cheek. There were bruises here and there on her neck. Lifting the shirt off of her body, she began to cry at the sight and the pain. Her ribs were full of bruises along with her back. Taking off the rest of her clothing, she let down her long blond hair and stepped into the hot shower. The water ran down her body as she huddled into the back of the tub and cried. The pain was to much for her to handle.

"What am I going to do?" Her voice was raspy and broken. Shaking her head, water continued to flow down her body and burn her flesh.

"I can't tell them, not yet. It was only a one time thing.." Her mind roamed off as it questioned, "Right?"

Washing her body and hair, she wrapped the small towel around her body and dried her eyes of the salty tears. Wincing in pain as she dressed she sighed inwardly. All she could think of and ask herself was 'Why?' Why had her mother attacked her? Why??

Putting on her short black turtle neck sweater and dark blue hip huggers she put her hair up in a natural pony tail and turned to herself in the mirror.

"Thank god for make up." She couldn't help but laugh at the remark as she emptied the contents of her make-up bag onto the bathroom sink. Finding the cover up and other products she needed, she applied it to her face and smiled at herself.

"Done." Opening the medicine cabinet, she found the painkillers and put a few into her mouth.

Grabbing her bag as she heard Liz make way up the steps, she exited the bathroom quietly praying her mother was still passed out on her bedroom floor. Throwing on her tennis shoes she grabbed her keys and exited the front door.

"Maria? Hey!" Liz squealed as she threw her arms around her best friend. Maria tried to hide her wincing as the pain continued to throb.

"Hey." Tightening her jaw she forced a smile and ran down the steps to her car.

"Coming or not?" Her voice held a tint of annoyance in it and Liz smiled.

"Of course! Oh! I am soo sorry about last night." Opening the passenger door of the Jetta, she sat down and looked to see Maria release a low growl.

"Don't worry about it, but you owe me big time." Closing the door, she started the car and drove off to school.

* * *

Walking into the big doors, Liz and Maria made their way to their lockers.

"Maria are you sure you're all right? You don't look to good.." Liz replied in concern as she entered the combination to her lock.

"Yeah fine." Her words were spoken low as she grabbed the books she needed and looked towards the direction to see Isabelle Evans and Max Evans making their way towards them. Rolling her eyes she slammed her locker and smiled to Liz.

"Well here comes your boy toy, I'm going to head to class. Love ya." Turning quickly she passed Max with a smile and waved to Is, thanking Michael wasn't with them. Turning the corner she leaned back against the wall and closed her eyes fighting back the tears as the pain still filled her body.

"Hey."

Maria held in the scream that fought to escape her mouth. Jumping, she opened her green eyes to see Michael Guerin standing in front of her with one of those daring looks on his face. Shaking her head she hit his chest and growled.

"Don't do that!" Turning from him before he had the chance to look into her eyes she whipped the tears that had escaped and smiled.

"Hey, are you ok?" Michael's face tightened as he noticed her shaking form. Something wasn't right.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just a lil jumpy that's all." Turning to face him, she gave him her best 'alright Maria' smile and turned to walk to class.

Michael didn't believe her, grabbing her arm gently his face tightened as she winced in pain. She was actually cowering away from him.

"Maria?" His voice was soft and full of concern. Maria couldn't help but cry. Not wanting him to see her, she chose to run down the hall and out the front doors.

"I can't be here, not now." Running right into Alex, she screamed as she hit the ground.

"Hey there cow girl, slow down a bit." Giving her that charming smile, he lent her a hand and helped her to her feet.

"Yeah, thanks." Pushing back the tears from her eyes Maria turned away and ran to her car.

Michael exited the building to see Alex standing there watching Maria drive away.

"Why did you let her go!?" Michael screamed in rage. Something wasn't right and he needed to know, now.

"What are you talking about? She left." Alex looked at Michael and blinked.

"Something's wrong." Alex whispered as he heard Liz's laughter. The bell rang, and they ran into school not wanting to be late.

Michael stared on after her and looked down to where she had fallen. Stopping, something caught his eye. It was blood, there was blood on the ground.

Was it from Maria??

* * *

A/n: Well what do you think so far?? Like it?!? Please say you do! ^^ Please leave a review with your thoughts and look forward to the next chapter!


	2. Hiding

To Live in Fear

Chapter 2

Hiding

By: Aireonna (a.k.a. Candice Willman)

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Roswell or any of the characters on the show. I do own this story though. ^^

A/N: Same as before! ^^ but thanx for reviewing and hope ya like!

* * *

Pulling up into the driveway of her home, Maria cut the engine and let the tears she had been fighting to hold in fall. Her head fell into her hands as the pain in her ribs and back continued to throb. Exiting the car, she thanked her mom wouldn't be home till later. Skipping school wouldn't fly well with her.

Finally, entering her room, she stopped in shock to see it in total dismay.

"Great! Just fucking great!" Falling to her knees, the sobs continued as she heard a car pull up. Fear. That's all she felt right as that moment. Standing quickly, a nausea feeling engulfed her.

"Why do I feel so weak?" Leaving her bag and shoes in the doorway, she shut her bedroom door the best she could behind her and tried to straighten up.

/ Who could be here? /

Walking down the hallway slowly she made it to the beginning of the steps.

"Why do there seem to be more?" Swaying back and forth, she leaned back against the hallway wall and closed her eyes.

"Maria?" Michael's voice forced Maria to open her eyes. Glancing down the long flight of stairs her eyes fell upon his form. Forcing a small smile to her lips, she watched him as he walked up to her. Placing both hands onto her upper arms, he glanced down into her eyes.

Maria quietly thanked the swelling in her check had long since subdued. Also that the makeup covered every speck of bruise and cut.

"What are you doing here?" Her voice was shaky as she began to fall forwards. Catching her in his arms, Michael let his hands rub up and down her slender back. Maria tightened her hold onto him as the pain shot up and down her spine.

Michael noticed this and nodded his confirmation. She was wounded. But how? He had come here to yell at her. To continue their earlier conversation. But every time he got near her. She seemed to make him forget everything. Made him feel human.

"Maria? What happened?" At first he questioned if he should ask that right away, but now he demanded to know the answer.

"Oh. I didn't feel too good, and I fell last night. Must have hurt my back, that's all." Maria prayed she sounded believable. She didn't want Michael to know, to pity her. No one would know. It was only once. Why whine about a one-time thing? Maria didn't want to seem weak, that's all she ever was to him anymore.

"You sure?" Michael asked. He didn't believe her. Of course he didn't believe her. Michael always had to be difficult with her. Sighing, Maria nodded her head and pushed herself from his arms.

"You might want to leave..." Her next words were fought out as she tried to hide the fear and pain. "Before my mother returns."

Michael stepped back at her words. Her mother, yes their last encounter was with a newspaper. Not wanting to relive that one, he nodded his head and his next move was unknown to him. Leaning down, he kissed her forehead gently and smiled to her. Walking down the stairs he stopped as he remembered the blood he had found.

"Michael. I'm ok, don't worry." Her words echoed in his ears. He couldn't stay. Quickly exiting he drove off just as her mom pulled into the driveway. Sighing his release he thanked he had just made it and prayed for Maria's safety.

* * *

Amy DeLuca pulled into her driveway, she noticed the Jetta. Maria was home. Exiting the car, she entered the house quietly. Oblivious to last night actions, she called out to her.

"Maria, honey? What are you doing home?" Her voice was full of concern but more hinted with anger.

Maria winced as her mother's voice entered her mind.

/ What do I do? /

Closing her eyes tightly as she descended down the long flight of stairs stopping to put on the best smile she could muster. Her mind screamed to run, fear of something happening again. But her heart told her to stay.

/ She doesn't remember. Pray she doesn't remember. / Maria thought to herself.

"Maria, you don't look too good, but why are you home? Without my knowing?" Her voice was softer as she approached her daughter.

Maria stepped back, not wanting to be touched by her mother. The fear was radiating off of her as Amy approached. Shaking her head she smiled and shrugged.

"I was going to call you, honest. I'll even head right back if you want." She tried to sound as normal as possible. Words kept repeating themselves through her mind, 'She doesn't know, She doesn't know.'

"Well alright. It's fine. You can stay, but I've got to head back out. So, be good?" Grabbing her keys, she exited the house.

Maria waited for the sounds of the car driving away before she exhaled the breath she had been holding.

"Everything's fine. See Maria, its fine." She reassured herself over and over that it wouldn't happen again. It wouldn't. Turning quickly she slowly made it back up the stairs, the pain still obvious in so many forms.

Entering her room, she growled at the sight. It was a mess and she didn't have the energy to clean it.

"Great..." Turning from the sight she fought back the tears again that forced themselves out.

"Better get started before my shift." As the words she had said set in, she threw down the object she had been holding as she began cleaning the wreck of a room.

Work. Another shift at the Crashdown. And she was in no condition to be doing so.

* * *

The hours went on, finally finishing the job at hand; she collapsed onto her bed in a heap. Her body screamed its protest as she fought to stay awake. Turning her neck slowly, she glanced at the alarm clock that now sat at the end of the bed near the closet. She had pulled it down there last night trying to get away. Squinting her eyes, she read the clock.

"Four!!" Shooting up from the bed, she yet again was hit by a nausea feeling. Running into the bathroom she paused to notice the makeup had worn its cover. The bruise on her cheek was a nasty shade of yellow and blue.

Digging into her bag, she threw her uniform onto the sink and reached for her make-up bag once again.

* * *

Maria sighed as Liz returned from the backroom of the Crashdown. She had finally made it, finishing after an hours work. The make-up job looked great but the pain was still there.

"Hey! You made it!" Liz squealed as she embraced Maria in a hug. Maria returned the embrace as she put on the apron and took out her pad of paper and pen. Smiling to her best friend she walked behind the counter and put on the famous headband.

"Hey."

Maria turned as she noticed Michael back in the kitchen. He had made it. Nodding her head to him she smiled.

"Hey, I see you decided to join me tonight." Her words were angered as she gave him the first order. Making her first mistake of the night, she looked into his eyes. Those endless pools of chocolate brown. Those eyes always gave away everything. Michael knew this, even though he continued to try and hide his true feelings from the girl that he could never get out of his head. But there was no use; his eyes gave it all away.

"Yeah. I'm." His face tightened as he forced out the words.

"I'm. Sorry about last night. Max and Is."

Nodding her head, she didn't want to hear anymore. She'd heard them all. Another late night with the 'aliens'. Not wanting to think of anything else from last night she closed her eyes.

"It's ok. I totally and completely understand." She winced slightly as she leaned back against the counter and rang up another customer.

"No, its not. I'm sorry." His voice was soft, turning she glanced into his eyes to see the truth. Not ready for what she saw, she stepped back slightly as his eyes gave the confirmation that he truly was sorry.

"You sure you're alright?" Liz questioned, placing a small hand onto Maria's shoulder. Maria turned her sight from Michael and nodded to her best friend.

"Yeah. I'll be alright. Just a lil tired and sore. That's all." Her smile was radiant. Liz shook her head and smiled in return.

"If you say so."

Maria cut her off as she pointed to the front doors of the Crashdown. Max and Isabelle entered, like every other night. Taking their usual booth, Maria motioned for Liz to take this one. There was no point for her to anymore, Michael worked here.

Liz blushed as she was pushed towards the table. Taking out her pad of paper and pen she smiled to Isabelle first and then her eyes stopped to rest on Max.

"What will it be tonight?" She asked, her voice shaking in nervousness.

Max looked up into those brilliant eyes owned by Liz Parker. The love of his life. A smile crossed his lips as she pushed a stray strand of hair back from her face.

"The usual." Isabelle growled as she noticed the love birds stare.

"Oh, ok. I uhh. It'll be out soon." Turning quickly from the object of her affection she looked at Maria with one of those 'I'm going to get you back' stares and put the order through the back.

* * *

Maria giggled to herself as she pushed the back door open to the alley. Great, her turn to take out the trash. It was getting late, and soon they would be closing. Jumping as a rat ran across the street she let out a small scream and began laughing. Leaning back against the cold, damp wall, she fought her eyes closed as sleep swayed into her mind.

Yawning she tried to stay awake, to keep the pain her body had been feeling at bay. But it was no use.

* * *

Michael watched as Maria exited, not returning. Sighing to himself, he couldn't resist as his body motioned towards the door.

Walking out into the dark alley his eyes fell upon the blond angel sleeping against the wall. The small light that emanated from the street lamp overhead only helped her true beauty. She was beautiful but still, something wasn't right. Michael couldn't help but feel like she was in pain. There was something different from her normal aura.

"Hey, Maria babe." Bringing her into his arms he shook her gently to wake. Her eyes fluttered open and fell upon the beauty of Michael.

"I'm awake. Must of closed my eyes for a few." Smiling up at him she fought the urge to kiss him. No, she wouldn't give into his sweet torture. It was his choice to end their relationship. Not hers. He's the one who couldn't get attached.

Michael noticed her conflict and pushed himself gently from her body. Scratching the back of his head as he watched her enter the back room he sighed to himself.

/ It was your choice. Remember that. / His inner thoughts yelled at him. It was his choice after all. He couldn't love. It wasn't in his nature. But she made it so hard.

* * *

Finally, locking up, Maria threw off the headband into her car and plopped down into the seat. Laying her head back against the headrest she sighed as she started the engine. Home. Sleep. That's all that her mind thought of. The pain from last night had finally escaped her body and was bearable now.

Driving down her street, she finally pulled up into the driveway of her home and cringed at the sight. Her mother's car sat in the driveway. Exiting the car, she stopped to place a hand onto the roof of her mother's new Jetta. It was still warm, which could only mean one thing. She had just arrived. Would she be sober?

Maria silently prayed as she turned the key in the door. Pushing it open slowly, she stepped into the house only to be greeted with a loud crash. Jumping almost completely out of her skin, she held back the scream by biting down onto her lip. Sure she tasted blood, she pushed the door closed behind her and entered the house. Throwing her bag down onto the small couch she looked around to try and find out what the crash had been from.

"Mom?" Her voice was low and shaky as she set down her keys onto the small table. Looking down onto the floor before she stepped, she jumped back to see her mother's favorite vase in pieces on the floor. Stepping over it, she entered the kitchen to find her mother sprawled out on the kitchen table.

"Mom?" She questioned again, jumping back as her mother's form shot up from the table.

"There you are! I was looking for you! Why didn't you answer you cell?! You were out with him again weren't you?!" She screamed as she stumbled to face her daughter.

Maria tried to ease her fear as her mother came towards her.

"What are you talking about? Out with who? And my cell never rang." She shot back.

Amy's eyes filled in rage at her words.

"Liar! I will not tolerate this!" Before Maria knew it, Amy had lunged forward onto her small form knocking them both to the ground. Maria screamed as she fell backwards onto small pieces of glass. They dug themselves into her back harshly. Wincing in pain she opened her eyes to find her mother staring back at her.

"Why must you lie to me?!" She screamed as she began her attack. Bringing her fists down in a rampage she hit anything that was attached to Maria's body. Attacking her face, neck, and stomach, Maria couldn't help but scream as new excruciating pain entered her mind.

"Get off!!" Maria protested as her mother grabbed onto the nearest object.

"I won't take this from you!" Amy yelled as she stumbled backwards a little, holding tightly onto the kitchen broom.

"You lie to me!" Bringing the broom down with one sweep she continued her assault onto Maria's body as she began crying.

Maria's tears streamed down her face as the pain reverberated off of every muscle in her small body. The broom connected with her ribs as another shot of pain entered her body. Screaming loudly, her voice cracked.

"Your not my daughter! My daughter wouldn't lie!" Amy threw the broom backwards as she fell forward. Grabbing a hold of Maria's long locks of blond hair, she began dragging her into the living room, over the broken pieces of glass. Maria cried harder as thousands of pieces of glass slashed at her gentle skin. Tearing into parts of her body clothed, and unclothed, some even embedded themselves into her skin. Blood spilled from every cut as she was dragged across the carpet. She forced her eyes closed not wanting to believe this was happening.

Amy ripped at her hair as she threw her form down. Coming to the basement door, she threw it open and laughed evilly.

"You think I didn't know? You and him! How could you?" She screamed as she grabbed onto Maria's hair once more. Pulling her body forward, Maria struggled as her eyes shot open to see the darkness of the basement. Screaming, she tried her best to fight against her mother. But she was to injured. Her mother was to strong. Wincing as she pulled tighter on her hair, Amy threw the small body down the stairs with one sweep.

Maria screamed as the hard stairs came into contact with her fragile body. Rolling down all fifty of them, she finally hit the bottom crashing into the wall hard. Crying harder she opened her eyes and saw just as her mother fell backwards and passed out onto the floor. Her whole body ached, glancing down she noticed the blood that covered her uniform. She hadn't changed before she left, and now her uniform was destroyed. Her ribs ached and it was hard to breath as she fought her sobs that racked her body.

Glancing around, the basement was dark. Time seemed to slip away as she laid there in pain. Her cries never stopped and the blood continued to spill. Her face seemed to be the only thing that didn't hurt as badly as the rest of her small body. Bringing her shaky hand to her mouth, she wiped away the blood that fell from her nose and lips.

"I can't. Can't stay here." Her voice didn't sound like her own and the words were hard to fight out as her breaths became harder and harder to take. Finally deciding she needed to get out of there, she pulled her body forward onto the fist step. Screaming in agony as the pain racked her body once more, the tears she cried mixed in with the blood.

Climbing up all fifty stairs, Maria's body fell limp against the basement door as she cried the rest of her pain. Pushing the door open more, she managed to crawl around her mother's body without waking her from her drunken state. Wincing ever so often in pain as her body continued to bleed, she crawled to the front door that stood open.

"I thought I .I closed that." Her voice was just above a whisper as she fell out onto the front porch, passing out cold.

* * *

Michael growled at his thought as he turned the corner on his bike.

"Of course you have to know." Rounding the corner, Maria's house came into his vision as he pulled into the driveway. Turning off the engine, he threw back the kickstand and made way to the door. His knees gave way at the sight.

"MARIA!!" He screamed, falling forward onto the first step. Her body was full of blood and cuts, bruises everywhere. Unknown tears fell down his face as he fought to take her into his arms. Screaming out his agony, he brushed the strands of hair full of blood from her eyes and noticed she was out cold.

"Maria, baby, speak to me?" His voice was shaky as he pushed back the tears from his eyes.

"Maria, baby? Who did this to you!?" He knew she wouldn't answer. She didn't look like she could even breath. Noticing her purse sat next to her, he pulled out her cell phone and quickly dialed the only number he knew other than hers.

"Hello?"

"Max. Hurry. It's Maria! Get here now! Bring Isabelle!" Michael yelled into the phone as he finally took her into his arms. Glancing at all the blood, he continued to cry at her form.

"What? What's wrong!"

"Hurry! She's lost a lot of blood!" Michael turned off the phone and threw it to the side as he cried into her chest.

"Maria. Baby please wake up." His body shook in pain as he connected to her once more. The pain she was feeling, he could feel it all.

"Michael?" Her voice was cold and hard. Michael's eyes shot open at her words.

"Maria." His voice was below a whisper as he counted all the cuts and Max's jeep pulled up.

* * *

A/N: Well what do you think?? Hope you enjoy its really sad I know. But hey? It had to be ^^ Review please!


	3. Warm arms

To Live in Fear

Chapter 3

Warm arms

By: Aireonna (a.k.a. Candice Willman)

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Roswell or anyone from it. But I do own this story! ^^

A/N: Thanx all muchly for reviewing and liking! I'm glad a lot of you like this fic so much; I didn't think anyone would like it. Boy was I wrong! ^^ But here is the next chapter! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Max ran up the driveway to see Michael kneeling down on the porch. Isabelle worked her way from the car and gasped at the sight, running into Max from behind.

There Michael was, holding a battered and bleeding Maria in his arms.

"Max! Isabelle!" Michael screamed as tears continued to stream down his face.

Max came forward, taking in her small form.

"Michael?" Maria's voice spoke again full of fear and pain. Michael winced at the dryness and roughness of her beautiful voice before looking into her deep pools of emerald.

"Maria, what happened?" Again, he knew she couldn't answer. Watching as her chest heaved to fight for air, Isabelle placed a small hand on his shoulder.

"What are you doing!? Don't just stand there! Help her!" He screamed in rage. This couldn't have happened to her. Why her?

Before either could make a move, police cars and an ambulance roared into hearing range as they hurled down the street and parked in front of the DeLuca's house. Jim Valenti ran quickly up towards the porch of the DeLuca's house and stopped at the sight.

"Paramedics! Here! Now!" His voice roared over all the chaos that happened around them as the paramedics pushed past him towards their victim.

Michael glanced around at the sight around him. The tears that had strayed from his eyes continued to stream down his face as he realized Max and Isabelle weren't going to be able to heal her. She would have to be in the hospital. He fought his eyes closed as the image of tubes and needles sticking out from Maria's gentle lavender skin.

"Son, it's alright. We got her." One of the paramedics replied as they gently took the battered body from the teenager's strong arms. Michael was resistant at giving her up. He needed to feel her in his arms.

"Michael." Max's voice was low as he helped his 'brother' from the porch stairs.

Michael watched as they placed Maria on a stretcher and strapped her in. Watched as her chest rose heavily and fought for the air it needed.

"Don't worry, she will be." Jim Valenti couldn't bring himself to lying. She looked anything but alright. He had no idea how bad it was, but it wasn't even close to being alright.

Isabelle nodded to the sheriff and looked deeply into her brothers eyes.

"Michael." Her voice was heavy from tears that had made their way down her eyes. Sobs fought to break from her throat at the sight of her brother's. She never had gotten the chance to get very close to Maria. But Maria didn't deserve this.

"What happened to her?"

Valenti's question stirred the three aliens from their thoughts as Michael glanced to Maria's front door.

Before saying anything, he shot through the small entrance and glanced around the small living room. Maria's blood was everywhere and Michael's stomach fought from relieving everything he had eaten in the past week. It churned at the sight as he continued his way through the house. Making way into the kitchen as he heard Max and Isabelle scream his name some where from behind him. But Michael had to go on.

Something stirring from the side caught his eye. Coming to a stop as he saw the same blood scattered all over the kitchen floor his eyes fell upon the one sight he never wanted to see.

"Amy?" He couldn't help the bile that came up from his throat. How couldn't he of known? He had seen her that morning. He knew there was something wrong. There were so many signs. But why hadn't he seen them?

Dropping to his knees as Maria's mother slowly rose from her sprawled out position on the floor.

"You!! Where is she!?! I knew it!!" The words shot out from Amy's mouth as Max and Isabelle entered the kitchen and wincing at the sight. Sheriff Valenti wasn't far behind and the sight that they all took in was nothing they had prepared their selves for.

"How could you!?? Your own daughter!" Michael's rage continued to grow at the senile grin that planted itself on her lips.

"What are you talking about?! Where is my daughter?! I knew she was with you! That whore!" Amy screamed, throwing her body forwards with an attack towards Michael. Michael grabbed her arms before the attack could hit him and held tightly.

"I won't let you. I'm not Maria. Her small figure! How could you?!" Michael couldn't fight the tears that fell from his eyes as Sheriff Valenti had Max grab Michael from behind as he arrested Ms. DeLuca.

"Amy, you have the right to remain silent." Valenti began.

Turning quickly towards the three he shook his head, "But we can not hold her any longer than tonight. There is no real proof she was the one to do that to Maria. And without Maria to confirm it, she goes free." Taking her from the house, Michael hit the wall hard.

"Who the hell called them?! We could have healed her and been done with it...but now." Michael let the tears fall again as Max and Isabelle helped him from the DeLuca's house. They all loaded into Max's jeep and took off towards the hospital.

* * *

The beeping of the machines from the hospital echoed throughout the small room. A breathing machine pumped small amounts of air in and out. There weren't many lights but just enough to make out the large tubes and needles sticking out from Maria's small arm. Bandages covered her along with cuts of all shapes and sizes and bruises.

Michael sat in a small chair at her bedside, his head placed inside his hands as he rocked back and forth. Max and Isabelle stood outside the door, not wanting to cause any more pain for their brother.

Glancing up from the perch he had made from his arms, his eyes swelled up once more with tears. The angelic beauty that he had always resented lay upon the bed. The small light that filled the room still found a way to illuminate every ounce of beauty as it shone off her blond locks of hair.

A small smile trickled across his lips as the sobs once more broke free.

"Maria," Taking her small hand into his very gently as if not to harm her, he brought it to his dry lips and kissed softly.

A heavy sigh broke free from Maria's lips as she came too. The monitors began to race faster as a scream also broke free from her throat. Her body began shaking uncontrollably as Michael shot up from his chair.

"Maria! Baby what's wrong?" He sat gently on the bed as nurses strolled in readying yet again another needle. Injecting the large object into a small spot that was still uncovered on Maria's arm, the shaking subsided.

Crying, Michael fought to take her into his arms as the nurse bowed her head and left the two in peace.

* * *

Max and Isabelle turned as Liz entered the hospital followed by Alex and Kyle.

"You all may see her. Once she awakens." The doctor spoke, his voice not to reassuring.

Alex shot forward, "What do you mean?!? Is she alright?!" Tears streamed down all the young teens face as Liz broke down crying. Max hurried to her side and took her over to a seat, taking her into his arms.

Isabelle wrapped an arm around Alex and laid her head against his shoulder cooing softly into his ear. "Shh." Alex calmed at her voice as they sank back into a chair.

Glancing towards her brother who now held the love of his life in his arms, she couldn't help but smile. The rules they lived by once, were surely no more. Michael had made them to keep them all safe, and if things like this would happen. Then the closer the better. Running her hand freely through Alex's hair she couldn't help but feel a rush of happiness.

Max nodded towards Isabelle and continued to rub up and down Liz Parker's back as she cried into his chest. Kissing her forehead softly, he vowed from then on to be closer to her. The rules would no longer stay active. Michael showed that one clearly. He loved Maria, you could tell. But the reasons of his actions were for them.

"You're warm." Liz's voice was very soft as Max held onto her tighter.

Kyle stood and glanced around the room, he had no real affection towards Maria like the others. She had always been like a little sister. Her mother and his father had even begun seeing each other, but this. How could this happen?

* * *

Maria's eyes slowly fluttered open as her pulse calmed. The beeping continued to echo through the room. She couldn't help but wince at the brightness. The never ending beeping screamed in her ears causing her head to pound worse then it had already began. Licking her dry lips, her face tightened as she tasted blood.

"What?" Her voice was soft, struggling to find an answer. Michael's eyes averted down to hers as he moved closer to her on the bed.

"Hey." His voice was soft and kind, so unlike Michael.

Maria couldn't help but smile at the sight of him. Her heart began to race as he moved his head down and kissed her forehead affectionately.

"What's going on?" Maria didn't have to wait for him to answer. The memories of that night came flooding back like a damn being unleashed. Tears streamed down her eyes as her heart skipped a beat. He knew, they all knew. What would they think of her? She was weak. That's what her mother had meant. But her words, so confusing. And her attacks.

Maria's body began to shudder as she sobbed uncontrollably. Michael quickly lifted her back up from the bed and held her tightly against his chest, but not to tight to hurt her injured body.

"You're arms are warm spaceboy." Her words were struggled to come out as she continued to cry.

"Shh. Baby, it's ok. You're ok baby. I'm here." His words came flowing out. The word baby, felt so right. How he missed calling her that. He too began to sob as his body shook slightly along with hers.

"Michael, I was so scared. It all happened so fast. I wanted to tell you, really I did, but I couldn't. I didn't want you to see me any weaker; I didn't want you to hate me." Her cries became more frequent as she held onto Michael's shoulders as if they were her life support.

Fighting the tears that still flowed, Michael caught a sob in the back of his throat causing him to gasp. Glancing down at her back, he couldn't help but feel angry as he noticed all the blood seeping through the gauze.

Running his hand through her hair, he held her more carefully as he sobbed into her hair.

"Maria, baby I'm so sorry. You're not weak. I love you with all my heart. You shoulda came to me. God Maria, I coulda helped you. I could never hate you, never." Pushing her back gently so he could look into her eyes as the two lovers continued to mourn.

"Never, you hear me?"

Maria nodded as she continued to cry, her body aching and throbbing in pain.

"I love you Michael, god I love you." Continuing to cry, she nuzzled into his chest.

* * *

A/N: Well?? Did you like it!? I hope so, Thank you all so much for reviewing and don't forget to drop another for this chapter! I'm so glad you enjoyed!! ^^


	4. Healing

To Live in Fear

Chapter 4

Healing

By: Aireonna (a.k.a. Candice Willman)

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Roswell or anyone from it. But I do own this story! ^^

A/N: Thanx all muchly for reviewing and liking! I'm glad a lot of you like this fic so much; I didn't think anyone would like it. Boy was I wrong! Yet again! And sorry it took me so long to update, I went on a sorda vacation type thingie that happens in summer ^^" But here's the next chapter! Enjoy!!

* * *

Opening her eyes, Maria sighed contently as she noticed Liz sitting next to her.

"Hey." Liz whispered, trying not to cry.

"Hey. Stop it; you act like I'm dying." Maria's voice was still low and weak. Her lips were dry and cracked. Trying to moisten them, she let her tongue run over their thickness slowly.

Brushing back a few more tears, Liz Parker shook her head.

"Stop that, it's not funny." Taking Maria's hand she continued to cry.

"I know." Looking away, she held back her own tears as her best friend continued to mourn. "I wanted to tell you. Really I did. But."

Liz took her hand, taking Maria's chin in it gently and turned her head towards her.

"Shh. We all know. We're here for you, all of us." Moving her head towards the door to indicate the others that stood there. Liz fought back the rest of her tears as Max came up behind her, running his hand up and down her back.

Maria smiled at her friends thanking that there were some people out there who cared. Deciding to not think about the problem she had with her mother right that instant, she blinked back the tears she had been wanting to release and sat up from her bed.

"Maria."

Cutting Liz off she bowed her head slightly, "Don't worry, the pain killers take it all away." Everyone couldn't help but laugh. It felt good, easing the tension in the air.

"Maria. We were so worried." Isabelle's words were soft as the laughter stopped. Her ice blue eyes connected with Maria's emerald. She was speaking the truth. Maria smiled that innocent smile and nodded. They hadn't always been the best of friends but Isabelle cared.

Suddenly, Maria's eyes felt very heavy as the sedatives continued to kick in through her system. Her vision became blurry, her friends slowly disappearing as sleep took over. Her eyes closing shut, the room grew quiet.

"She must be exhausted." Alex whispered into the nothingness of the room. His eyes grew weary at the sight of her. Fighting back the tears once again, he turned to the others.

Michael's eyes averted from the contact of Alex's as they fell upon the sleeping beauty. Their moment earlier had confused him. What did it all mean? What were they? Was there even a they anymore?

"Michael, we're going to head home." Max began; he already knew the answer before the question was even spoken. Michael would stay. Even if he couldn't, he would. Maria needed people who cared. He was the one who cared most. Of course he would never admit it. But Max knew.

"Get some rest." Max replied as he laid a hand upon his shoulder. It was an act of comfort, and Michael sighed.

"Thanks everyone." With that, they all took one last glance at Maria and exited, saying their goodbyes.

The room suddenly grew quiet and dark. Michael glanced at the door as it closed behind the last of them. The lights dimmed slowly, only leaving one over the bed that Maria slept in. Clenching his fists at his side, Michael took in a deep breath.

His feet seemed to be planted into the ground not wanting to move. He willed them to move. He needed them to move. His body suddenly felt a lot heavier as the day's events finally crashed them selves upon him.

Falling to his knees, his head fell also. He couldn't bare it. All that could be hear was the soft fight to breath of the angelic angel along with the beeping of the machines that were connected to her body.

Shaking his head as the tears finally fell he cried. His body shook in pain as wave after wave hit him. Out of all people, she was the least who deserved anything like this. Maria had always been the special one. She shined above the rest. And her mother.

Michael's fist hit the ground hard at the thought. All this was right under his nose. He had noticed her fear of her mother, but he didn't act on it.

Stupid stupid! His mind repeated to himself over and over again.

Crawling over towards the nearest wall, he let his body fall back upon it. He felt so weak and tired. Finally, his gaze rose slowly and fell upon Maria. Her battered body seemed so small.

Michael fought the weariness he was now feeling. His eyes damned themselves to be closed. But Michael couldn't. He needed to stay awake. To watch over her.

She's not yours anymore. His mind happened to scream to him. Stopping, he bowed his head. It was true. Sure they had said they loved each other. But never anything else.

Moving his gaze back upon her, his eyes fell shut and sleep over took him.

* * *

Maria awoke the next day, opening her eyes to take in the new day. Her eyes instantly closed as the sunlight glared its evil rays. The brightness stung, but she felt refreshed. Raising her hand slowly, she brought it to her face and softly wiped away the sleepiness.

Yawning, she gazed around her room. She took in the room a few times finally noticing the body against the wall. A soft smile crossed her lips as she took in Michael's sleeping form. He was so beautiful.

She was quickly snapped back from her short dream state as the nurse stepped into the room. Michael's form shot up, hearing the door close. He stretched quickly and tried to look like he hadn't been sleeping at all. His eyes fell upon hers, and he knew she had seen. He hated being watched while sleeping, he seemed so vulnerable then.

"Miss DeLuca." The nurse spoke softly.

Maria stole her gaze from Michael and looked at the young girl standing before her. She couldn't be much older than her.

"You seem to have broken a few ribs here and there. You've punctured a lung, there seems to be no serious damage. The cuts we found all along your back and body were pretty bad. But nothing we couldn't stitch up. Now, as for the pain your feeling, I'm pretty sure it's nothing we can imagine. But we believe you shall be alright. You just need some time to heal." As she spoke, she read from a clipboard she held in her hands. Maria's face tightened along with Michael's.

"The doctor says you should be able to return home within a week."

Michael shot forward with rage.

"A week!?" He screamed but noticed Maria's warning eyes.

"Yes a week, Mr. Guerin was it?" Michael nodded to her question.

"Yes well, the wounds Miss DeLuca has experienced aren't exactly healable over night."

Maria looked to Michael and Michael nodded. He saw the fear in her eyes. She hated hospitals and wouldn't survive a week here. She needed to be home.

"I will not let her stay here." He fought but it was no use.

"She can not leave unless her mother signs her out." The nurse spat.

Maria's face paused. Her mother. Her heart clenched in her chest as tears began to fall. Her body began to shake, the images replaying through her mind once more.

Michael's heart clenched at the sight, but he couldn't go to her. Not just yet. He let his stubbornness get the best of him.

"Look Ms." Glancing at her nametag he read her name, "Gina. I will not let her stay here. I do not care what anyone says. You want her mothers consent? Her mother is the reason why she is here!!" He screamed, his hands flying through the air in rage. The nurse flinched at his anger. Her face softened as she realized what he meant. Bowing her head, she nodded.

"Alright, Miss DeLuca, I shall allow you to leave if you truly want to. But you will need someone to look after you." Her eyes moved to Michael.

"Yes, my friend Liz." But Maria was cut off.

"Mr. Guerin since you're so up to not letting her stay. I assign her to your care." With a smile, she filled out a quick form and handed it to Michael.

"There is her prescription and her next appointment. The doctor wishes to see her next week to see how her healing is coming along."

Michael froze, unable to speak.

"Whoa. Me? Caretaker? I don't think you get."

"Thank you Gina. I'm sure Michael will do a lovely job." She gritted her teeth as she spoke, but Maria knew Michael would take care of her.

"Now, Maria I want you to take it very easy. Your body has lost a lot of blood and any quick movement will reopen the cuts. As for your lung, it seems to be doing alright, but if you receive any signs of not being able to breathe correctly, you return here immediately. You understand me?" Maria nodded.

"And Mr. Guerin, anything happens to her." She didn't need to say more. Seeing the look on his face she could feel it. He truly did love her and he would die before allowing anything to happen to her again.

* * *

A/N: Well? What do you think?! I know it took a VERY long time but school seems to be keeping me busy. I will try and get the next chapter out sooner. But please review!! ^^"


	5. Stubbornness

To Live in Fear

Chapter 5

Stubbornness

By: Aireonna (a.k.a. Candice Willman)

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Roswell or any of the characters from it. But this story is all mine! ^^"

A/N: Sorry it has taken me so long, been so very busy with school and friends and family. Life kinda caught up with me. But here is the next chapter for everyone! Thank you for all the reviewing, I want them to keep coming! So enjoy! ^^"

* * *

Maria took a deep breath of fresh air as the car door opened and Michael made his way over to her side, lifting her into his arms and kicking the door shut. She couldn't help but release a giggle as his hands pressed against her skin, tickling her upper thighs, causing her to flinch briefly feeling the cuts once more on her back.

Michael growled lowly in the back of his throat feeling her form flinch in his arms.

"Now look what ya done. You have to be more careful Maria. You're hurting yourself!" He looked dead into her eyes. Those pure green gems that no matter what happened, always seemed to take his breath away over and over again. They'd never change, she always had this affect on him, he couldn't help it. He was powerless against her.

Maria sighed softly, nodding her head and turning back towards the car.

"What about the bags?" She couldn't help but laugh at the look of frustration on his face. This was going to be a lot harder than both of them could ever imagine. Shrugging he smiled that loving smile only Michael could pull off with still keeping his cool exterior.

"I'll come back out and get them after." His fingers slowly slid down her thighs as he walked with her in his arms, sending chills down her spine causing her to moan momentarily. God how he had missed her legs, her moan, her. It had been so long since he had the pleasure of touching her beautiful skin. Shaking his head he pulled himself together.

He managed to make it into the door and to the couch, dropping her form very carefully not to hurt her. Making sure she was situated alright, he then turned and made his way back to the car to get the bags.

Maria smiled at him as he left. She couldn't help but watch him as he walked out the door. He was so amazing no matter what he said or did; he was her Michael.

"God I love him…" Her voice was very quiet, too scared to say it loud enough not only for him to hear but herself. She was afraid for this. They'd been down that road before… and it hadn't turned out very well. But no matter how hard she fought it, she would always be his.

Maria held onto a few more tears as her heart began to clench and beat against her chest. No matter what her mind told her, she knew that she and Michael weren't together. Michael had made that perfectly clear… but he loved her. That was better than nothing right now.

She didn't even notice him return until his face was inches from hers.

"Did you hear me?" His breath swept across her face causing her to jump.

"Oh… no sorry." Clearing her throat, she tried to regain a little more strength as she looked into his deathtrap eyes.

"What did you say?" She asked softly.

"I said, are you alright? You don't look so good." His features softened as he looked her dead in the eye. He truly cared, she knew that. She could feel it. But sometimes, he made her feel like he could careless.

Mustering a small smile she nodded her head.

He knew that look, she was anything but ok. Michael hated how Maria held everything to herself lately, but he had no room to talk. He had never really been an open book either.

"Hey," he lifted her chin very cautiously, not wanting to cause her any pain. Bringing her eyesight to match his, he grinned softly.

"Everything is going to be alright…" His voice trailed off as he saw the tears fighting to stay in. His chest tightened. He hated seeing her cry, after all those times, for once it wasn't him. He wasn't the reason behind her tears, at least he hoped not.

"Michael… everything is not going to be ok. My mother… me… I'm stuck here… Do you really think you can take care of me? Do you really think we can survive living with each other again? My heart can't take this all." She began screaming at the end. She didn't know where it had come from, but all this anger and pain, she couldn't hold it in anymore, not right now.

Michael bit his lip softly, leaning onto the couch next to her and placing his arms around her.

"Maria… no matter what I will not let anything happen to you. Yes we will survive. Do you not trust me? After everything we have been through together." God how he wanted to just kiss her and tell her he loved her. He hadn't meant to… well of course he had meant to the other day, he meant it with all his heart. But this was the last thing she needed, to worry about him.

"I'll take care of you…" His voice was soft as he kissed her forehead gently.

Maria calmed herself, letting her tears fall freely. Nodding her head she sighed. "I'm sorry…" Laughing softly, "Yes, trust… do you really want me to answer that after everything Mr. Guerin?" Smiling, she knew that would get to him.

Michael decided to not respond to that, "I'll bring your stuff into my room. You can sleep in there; I'll stay on the couch. Are you hungry or anything?"

Maria let her eyes fall to the ground. "Michael you don't have to, I'm fine right here. I don't want to take your room."

He didn't let her finish, "Nonsense. You're sleeping in my room and that's that."

God how his stubbornness drove her insane. "Thank you…" She managed to whisper; she decided not to argue with him, there was no winning.

"Now, again, are you hungry or anything?" He asked once more.

"No, not at all. Just a little tired." Her eyes wandered around the room, fighting to stay far away from his face. She couldn't bear staring into his eyes, it killed her.

"Alright."

Before she could say anything else, Michael lifted her small form from the couch and mustered his way back to his room. Kicking the door aside, he entered and placed her gently onto his bed. Looking around, he kicked some clothing, and picked a few things up to tidy the room a little.

"Sorry for the…" He looked at her and laughed.

"Michael, it's me… I know all about your lack of cleaning habits." Sliding back a little, she laid her head onto his pillows and rolled her body into a small ball. She didn't care if it hurt, she just wanted to cuddle into a ball and cry.

"Maria…" He couldn't say anything more. Seeing her like this killed him. His heart ached as he slowly pulled his blanket to cover her small form. Checking to make sure she was alright, he sighed.

Glancing at her once more, he smiled softly. She was already sleeping. Her chest began to rise and fall very slowly, keeping up with her slow breathing as she slept. He knew she wouldn't last much longer. This had to be taking a lot out of her.

Michael kissed her cheek softly and turned to the door.

"Michael…" She whispered softly in her sleep.

He stopped in his tracks and turned back to make sure she was still sleeping. Shaking his head he exited. She had said his name in her sleep. Why him of all people? Maria's sleep should be peaceful and Michael was anything but that. Maria deserved so much more than this.

His eyes fell to the couch.

"Home sweet home." Letting his form fall onto it freely he glanced back at his door one more time before sleep over came him too. He made sure he could still see into the door, and hear everything that went on if she needed him.

* * *

Maria eyes shot open as her dreams were full of once more nothing but bad memories. Her breathing quickened as she tried to sit up without causing herself any pain.

Tears fell once more as she shook her head. "Mom… how could you?" Was all she could say. She still refused to believe this was all real.

Everything had been fine… hadn't it? She thought her mother had loved her. Sure they had fought but what teenage daughter and mother hadn't these days? It seemed to be all a nightmare that she couldn't wake up from. And she didn't even have Michael as hers anymore. Sure he was there… but she wanted things to go back to the way they were… When she was happy.

"Liz…" Whispering softly she turned her head and closed her eyes. She loved her best friend… but she wouldn't understand what she was feeling. No one would. Maria felt completely alone for once in her life.

Her eyes roamed around Michael's room. This was where she was supposed to be staying… for how long? That she didn't know the answer to. But it was going to be a very long time… a day would seem like forever all on its own.

Michael's snoring startled her from her thoughts. A small smile crept to her lips, he must have fallen asleep on the couch. He had been by her side the whole time. He cared. That was a good thing right?

Maria didn't know anymore. She and Michael's relationship had always been confusing but lately, more than ever. What were they?

Closing her eyes she took in a deep breath. The painkillers were starting to kick in strong, that she was enjoying. She dreaded when they wore off… Maria was never good with pain. She was always the 'cry baby' and she hated herself for that. But she couldn't help it. She was weak… isn't that another reason why Michael couldn't be with her? She was a weakness.

Turning a little, she tried to get comfortable once more. It was impossible. With all the bandages, lack of clothing, and the soreness. She was not getting much sleep the next few days.

Suddenly, her throat felt very dry and rough. Coughing a little, she licked her lips but it did nothing. Water. She needed water. There was no way in hell she'd make it walking on her own. Her eyes fell on the door, she needed Michael.

God she hated this. She felt so helpless, having to depend on someone else for something as simple as water. Having to depend on Michael.

Clearing her throat she voted against trying on her own and for Michael's help.

"Michael!" She tried to say loudly, but it didn't work as well as she thought. It came out as a rasp, nothing more. This angered Maria. Lifting herself from her laying position, she turned her legs so the fell gently off the side of the bed. Gripping onto the blankets she sat upright and let her feet touch the cold wooden floor.

"This is stupid Maria." She told herself. But then again, she couldn't really talk enough to wake Michael.

Pushing herself from the bed, she managed to stand. Smiling, she took her first step from the bed and that was that. Landing hard on the floor she yelped softly, her body not taking the fall to lightly. She bit her lip as he ands tried to break her fall.

"God!!" She screamed at herself.

Michael was in there in no time, the fall waking him from his sleep. He quickly grew angry as he found his beauty on the floor.

"Maria what were you thinking!" He yelled. He didn't mean it so meanly, but he could say it no other way.

"You shouldn't have even moved, if you need anything, that's what I am here for." Helping her from the ground, he placed her back onto the bed. She pushed him from her with as much strength as she could find.

"God Michael. You act liked I wanted to, I couldn't yell to wake you and I need water. I'm not a baby so don't treat me like one, if you hadn't been sleeping I would of never had to try on my own now would I of." She looked at him with fire in her eyes.

Growling, he tightened his fists at his sides. Turning to the bathroom he returned with a small glass of water. "Here. This is final, I'm staying in here with you."

"Oh no you aren't. I refuse to sleep in the same room with you Michael Guerin."

"Damn it Maria you can't be falling off the bed like this, your going to hurt yourself. I'm sleeping in here with you because I need to be at your side for shit like this, and that's that. So stop trying to win, because you're not going to." His voice was stern and he held his gaze, letting her know he was serious.

Biting her lip she gripped the sheets and sneered at him. "God, fine. I can't win…" Taking the cup roughly she took a drink, letting it slide down her throat. It felt very refreshing, her throat enjoying the cool liquid.

He heard her mumble a few words under her breath, bringing a triumphant grin to his face.

"Now, you lay back down, you need your rest. I'll make a bed on the floor." Turning, he grabbed the extra blankets he had sitting in a chair in the corner. Placing them on the floor next to her side of the bed, he began making his bead.

Rolling her eyes, she did as she was told and pulled the covers back over her. "You know you can sleep on your side of the bed, I'm not going to bite you…" Closing her eyes she turned away from him and tried once more to sleep.

Watching her softly, he continued with his bed on the floor. Sleeping in the same bed with her was a big big mistake, he couldn't deal with her form so close to his. It would drive him crazy, plus he didn't want to hurt her. She was fragile enough as it was.

Once more, he heard her breathing slow and she was asleep. Laying onto the floor, he turned off the lights and smiled. This was going to be just wonderful. That thought went through his head over and over again.

"Goodnight Maria." He breathed softly, closing his eyes.

Maria licked her lips, her plan had worked. He thought she was sleeping, turning softly and very quietly, she winced in pain. But she didn't care, facing him, she glanced at his face. He was already sleeping. He was so beautiful and innocent when he slept.

"Goodnight Michael."

With that, the two fell into a deep sleep, didn't have to be nice… but they slept.

* * *

A/n: Well… there's the next chapter. I'll get started on the next. Hope you guys enjoyed! Review please! :D Sorry it took so long..


	6. Heated Kisses

To Live in Fear

Chapter 6

Heated Kisses

By: Aireonna (a.k.a. Candice Willman)

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own... blah blah you all know the drill. Roswell doesn't belong to me or anyone of us on here, though we dream and wish.

A/N: OMG… I can't believe I keep getting sidetracked… but yes life is good for that. But here I go yet again updating, as you all have asked. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

The sun glistened high in the morning sky as the birds began their annoying banter amongst the new day. The grass gleamed with dew as the new day began.

Maria turned slightly in her sleep as the sunlight began to annoy her sleeping eyes. Moaning softly, she tried to keep her eyes shut, not wanting the new day to begin just yet. She willed herself to stay asleep a moment longer, but images filled her mind of her mother, causing her to bolt upwards, her eyes blinking away the sleepiness.

Breathing in deeply, she clutched her chest softly not wanting to close her eyes and render herself to such tortures. Her body and mind still ached from her previous actions. Maria mentally smacked herself for allowing herself to do such things.

'What was I thinking?' She questioned herself.

Her eyes fell to the ground where Michael had been sleeping, but he was no longer there. Stretching gently, not wanting to cause any more stress nor pain towards herself, she searched the room for any movement.

Swallowing, she attempted to moisten her throat and lips but it was pointless. It still felt as if she had tried to swallow a pinecone or something of the sort to tear up her throat.

"Michael?" Her voice was still rasp but she tried nonetheless. Her eyes burned in the annoying daylight and she rubbed them softly. Turning her legs so they dangled from the side of the bed, she glanced around once more.

Faintly, she heard music playing in the other room along with movements. A small smile found itself upon her rose red lips.

"Michael?" She managed a little louder this time. And she was rewarded with her space boy's head poking through the door. He didn't seem angry like he had been the night before, which was a good thing.

"Good morning sleepy head." His voice was music to her ears, but what surprised her even more was the smile that formed upon her gorgeous lips.

"Morning." Yawning, Maria smiled back and stretched out her body once more.

Michael took this as his queue to step into the room and help her into the kitchen.

Maria didn't protest as he wrapped his arms around her softly and pulled her upright, holding her against his chest for support.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked as caring as possible. He didn't want to fight this morning, which was the last thing on his mind. Maria and Michael did this often, its how they worked. Fight, forget. It was a never-ending cycle. But later they always got their revenge.

Maria laid her head against his warm chest with a small nod. She had forgotten just how safe it had been in those arms of his. Closing her eyes, sleep fought against her once more.

"Ah ah ah, you must awaken there sleeping beauty." With that he placed a small kiss upon her forehead, which caused Maria to open her eyes. Glancing up at him with a look of confusion he only smiled.

"You seem rather cheery this morning Space boy."

Michael chuckled softly. "Well then it's a great strategy to fight against your stubbornness to win our battles, now isn't it? Expect the unexpected."

Maria couldn't believe her ears. "No matter, I like it. Even if it's not quite you. It's rather cute." Poking his chest she smirked. Michael froze, burning that image into his mind. How beautiful she looked with her hair in disarray from her slumber, her eyes glistened over with sleep, her cheeks rosy red, and that beautiful smile of hers. She was truly an angel. Michael's chest ached, his heart clenching with the thought. God how much he loved her.

"I made breakfast." He said, clearing his mind from previous thoughts. He couldn't allow this, not right now. She needed him for other reasons.

"Mmm, smells rather good. Mind if you take me to it slave boy?" Maria laughed at her small nickname, teasing his ego with her words.

Michael's eyebrow rose at the name. "Slave boy? Is that what I am now?" Picking her up gently, he placed her over his shoulder making sure he didn't hurt her.

"Well then master, I guess I should listen now shouldn't I?"

"Michael what are you doing? Put me down!" She squealed as he slowly began tickling her sides. God how she hated when he did that, but then again it was a cute way to flirt.

Maria flinched suddenly, her body tensing in pain. Michael sensed it instantly and immediately quit his actions. "Maria? Are you ok?"

She nodded slowly, her breath easing its way out. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

Michael placed her down upon his kitchen counter and pushed the stray strands of hair from her gentle face. Her eyes were still closed, trying to hide the pain. This only angered Michael further.

"God I am so stupid, I am so sorry Maria. I never should have played with you like that, I wasn't thinking, god how stupid can I be?" He turned around angry at himself, tightening his fists he tried to calm himself from doing anything stupid again.

"Shh, stop it Michael. I needed you to be that way with me, it made me feel better. I'm not glass, you can't break me. I know you didn't mean to harm me. So please, stop beating yourself up over it." She placed her hand softly upon his shoulder and caressed slowly.

Michael tensed at her touch but then found he couldn't fight her. She knew how to tame the beast within him and he couldn't resist. Breathing in he turned towards her and what he saw he could never ready his mind for. Tears fought to break from her eyes and her cheeks and nose were red. Her hair fell just in front of her face and the light gleamed upon her as if she had come from above.

Suddenly, he found it hard to breath.

"Beautiful." He spoke softly, and before he knew it, her arms were around his neck and his hands were holding the side of her face. His lips found hers, hungry for her touch. He fed upon her mouth like it had been decades since their last meeting. A small moan released itself from her precious mouth which only drove his need further. Pushing his body firmer against hers he growled lowly in his throat.

"Maria…" Her name left his lips not as a need, but as a claim. She was his, no one else's. His hands brushed down her arms, running up and down along her ivory skin. She felt so wonderful under his manly hands. Her hands found themselves in his hair as his tongue licked her lower lip, begging for entrance. She complied, opening her mouth ever so slightly, but that was all he needed. His tongue barged in to meet hers, but she knew he was in control, she didn't fight, only allowed him to tangle his tongue with hers. It felt great.

Neither heard the door open, nor felt someone watching them from behind. Someone clearing their throat softly as they walked in on the scene that they shouldn't have.

Maria opened her eyes to see her best friend standing in the doorway. Pushing Michael off of her, she wiped her swollen lips and her eyes fell to the ground.

Michael growled and turned to see Liz Parker standing before him. He attempted to calm his hunger and cleared his throat also, slightly embarrassed.

"It's not what it looks like." Both Maria and Michael managed to say at the same time. Their eyes met quickly then turned away from each other once more. Maria's cheeks turning pink instantly uncomfortable with the eye contact.

"Oh I think it's exactly what it looks like." She tried to hide her smile at the two and turned back towards the doorway that slowly beheld Max.

"We came as soon as we could." Max Evens spoke, oblivious to what Liz had previously broken up. He glanced around, sensing the tension in the air, and the quietness.

"What did I miss?" He stood behind Liz, his hand finding her waist and pulling her towards him.

"Nothing!" Maria exclaimed, her cheeks still red and lips still swollen.

"Uh huh… Nothing." Liz replied with a small laugh.

"Well it looks as if you two are managing alright. Not killing each other I see?" Max smiled at Michael with a wink.

Michael grunted and turned towards the bedroom.

Maria rolled her eyes. 'Oh great… Now he reverts back to Mr. Beast.' She thought to herself. Her eyes fell upon herself, shaking her head at the fact that she still sat upon the kitchen counter she shrugged.

"For now. That was last night… you missed it." Maria pulled her hair back from her face and smirked at her best friend.

"How about you two, everything alright?"

"Oh yes, we were just so worried about you Maria." Liz stepped forward and hugged her friend gently, not to hurt her.

"But I see, you are doing fine in Michael's care." Leaning into her ear she spoke quieter.

"If anything happens, you call me and I'll be right over." Liz kissed her cheek softly and nodded her head.

Maria smiled and nodded also. "Yes, I am fine for now and if anything happens you will be the first to know."

Michael grunted once more returning into the kitchen with fresh gauze. "Oh trust me, Maria is done with anything happening, aren't we? She accepts that she can't do everything herself. It only causes more problems." Tending to the old gauze covering her body, he refreshed her wounds with new antibiotics and fresh wrappings.

Max and Liz looked at each other confused.

"What happened?" Max questioned.

"Nothing, me being stubborn apparently. Nothing new." Maria smiled, crossing her arms.

"Thank you for stopping by, it's good to see new faces and not just Space boys. But really I am fine, and if I need anything, I shall call."

Liz and Max understood, they wanted to be left alone for the time being. Hugging and saying their goodbyes, the two left leaving Maria and Michael uncomfortable from their earlier ministrations.

"What do you think you were doing? Did I say you could just up and kiss me?" Maria quickly reversed the situation to anger. She didn't know what else to do.

Michael's eyes flared with anger. "What? As if you were really putting up a fight. You were asking for it." Turning from her he threw the gauze into the trash.

"Pft! Asking for it? Really? Do you really think I would want you to kiss me? After what you did? Ha! Don't make me laugh." Crossing her arms, she turned her face away from him, fighting back the tears.

Michael sighed in pain. "Fine I won't do it again." He knew she was just putting up a front. He knew she would cry if he left her now. But he couldn't bring himself to take her into his arms and kiss her again. Oh but he wanted to.

"Leave me, please…" Her voice was frail and broken which tore at Michael's heart. Nodding he turned and exited the kitchen leaving her with a plate of food.

Maria fought back her tears and ate quietly. Why did she allow this to happen? She knew living with him would just lead to heartache. Brushing the tears from her cheeks before the salt reached her cuts, she finished her food and refrained from crying.

"Stupid girl…" Whispering softly.

Michael over heard her and shook his head. She was anything but that. He loved her more than anything, but right now that was the last thing she needed. She needed to heal and him being all over her at all times wouldn't help that. Breathing in deep he returned to the kitchen to help her back to the room.

"Shower?" He questioned. Her eyes found his and time seemed to freeze.

What were they getting themselves into?

* * *

A/n: Wooo end of chapter ! But don't worry… I'll update soon. Hope you liked! R&R!


	7. Bath time fun

To Live in Fear

Chapter 7

Bath time fun

By: Aireonna (a.k.a. Candice Willman)

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own... blah blah you all know the drill. Roswell doesn't belong to me or anyone of us on here, though we dream and wish.

A/N: Wow… I am so very sorry to all of my readers. I know it has been way to long. But good news!! No more school for me. I am now officially graduated from high school and have lots of spare time on my hands to sit around and write… hopefully. But I would like to thank those of you who have still read and reviewed, and to those who have even written me emails asking when I was going to continue. So this goes out to all of my fans! Here's the next chapter…

Warning: May contain situations not suitable for children under the age of 17. There will be lime, or lemon I haven't decided coming either this chapter, or chapters in the near future. Ok now that that's over :D

* * *

Maria sat anxiously upon the bed, her fingers fondling the end of her shirt. Trailing her eyes down to the shirt, she smiled more nervously as it wasn't her shirt she was wearing, but Michael's. Faintly she could hear the turning of the knobs and water beginning to beat itself against the bathtub. This only turned her stomach more.

Her eyes never left the ground as Michael popped his head back into the bedroom. There she sat right where he had left her, a nervous wreck. He completely understood the feelings that she was going through. Sure, they had seen each other naked many of times. But this was different, there were circumstances at hand that his mind just didn't want to think about right now. But he couldn't let that stop this.

Maria needed his attention, his care. And a shower was something on that list that he needed to help her with.

Clearing her throat, Maria diverted from looking him in the eyes, but she could feel his stare. It made her skin crawl.

"Maria?"

Without noticing, he had somehow managed to make his way directly in front of her, even on his knees, all without her knowing. Giving him a nervous laugh she nodded her head. Her fingers toying with the fabric even faster now as her palms began to sweat.

"Michael?"

He knew she wasn't going to back down from this, it wasn't like her. She hated appearing afraid, scared, or even nervous.

"Your bath awaits you dear." With a smile he stood and reached his hands forward to help her up.

"Hey!" Maria yelled, pushing his hands away abruptly causing Michael to jump back slightly.

"I can do this by myself, really. There's no need for you." He could see the uncertainty in her eyes but decided not to say anything. He would let her come to him for help. It was much safer that way, for both of them.

Maria watched as Michael turned to exit. Taking in a deep breath she felt calmer now that he was leaving.

"Call me if you need me." She heard him call out just as he shut the door behind him.

"Way to go…" Commenting quietly to herself, she glanced around the room to take note just how far the bathroom door was from the bed. Rolling her eyes she planted her hands firmly on the side of the bed.

"It can't be that hard… can it?"

She decided it would be much easier to remove the shirt here, since it was basically the only thing she was wearing; easier than attempting to take it off while standing.

Catching hold of the end of the shirt, she stretched her body straight as much as possible and managed somehow to pull the material over her head without too much trouble.

Satisfied with her actions, she gave herself a small smile and nodded her head. 'I can do this.' She chanted within her head.

"I'll show you Guerin." That was all that she needed, a way to show Michael just how strong she was. With that, she pushed herself from the safety of the bed and slowly took step after step till she reached for the door, pushed it open, and found herself in the bathroom. The tub was just about at the point to turn the water off, and the mirrors were all fogged over from the heat pouring off the water.

Closing the door almost all the way, leaving a little crack just in case she needed to yell for him, she turned towards the tub. Taking off the rest of her garments slowly, she grunted.

"Damn bandages." Sighing quietly, she began removing one after another, exhaling a deep breath here in there in pain. Finally done, she smiled and stepped into the tub. Wincing at the temperature, she sucked in as she stepped fully in and then submerged herself to where she was sitting within the bathtub.

Exhaling, she laid her head back against the wall and closed her eyes. This was the life. The hot water was perfect against her battered body. It wasn't as bad as she thought it was going to be, but now she felt completely exhausted from all the work getting to where she was now. Shrugging her shoulders she was determined to just enjoy herself for the time being.

Michael eyed the clock. She had now been in there for 15 minutes. He didn't like this, he knew he shouldn't of let her do this on her own but he couldn't fight her on everything. She needed to learn. Besides he didn't know if he would be alright to giving her a bath. It would lead to things.

Standing outside the bedroom door he listened in for anything, a whimper, a cry, his name… But he heard nothing in return which sort of worried him. He didn't need her falling asleep and drowning.

Taking a deep breath he decided he would go in, open the door slightly without looking, and just ask her if everything was alright. That shouldn't be hard, right?

Finding himself in front of the bathroom door he couldn't quite turn the knob just yet. He didn't know how she did it but she left him completely vulnerable. He felt like he could do nothing when she was around. She made him weak… wasn't that why he had ended their relationship to begin with? Shaking his head of those thoughts, his fingers played across the cold metal and turned slowly.

Clearing his throat he turned his head away and spoke, "Maria? Is everything ok in there?"

He heard nothing. This only worried him further.

Maria heard his call, but said nothing. She wanted to see if he cared enough to come in. Of course she knew he did, but she thought it would be funny anyway.

Michael pushed the door open and looked around. The room was full of steam from the hot water. He saw her discarded clothing lying against the bathroom floor, and the shower curtains pulled closed slightly. He could see her ivory skin barely, which only pushed him more.

Kneeling down he pulled back the shower curtain but wasn't prepared for what happened next.

Maria laughed as she threw a cup of water into his face. Closing his eyes as the attack of water entered his mouth, eyes, and nose, his hands wiped away the liquid in anger.

"Maria?!" She heard the slight annoyed tone but it didn't bother her. She knew he wouldn't do anything.

Giggling, she grabbed onto his shirt and pulled him towards her.

"Aw, Michael its just water." He saw the smile on her face, and that's all he needed. His anger subsided and he began to laugh.

Maria blinked in confusion and stared at him blankly. Opening his eyes, his breath caught in his throat once more, not remembering how many times it had happened before this moment. His eyes blinked as they were met with the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. There Maria laid naked, wet, and bare to his eyes and his eyes alone. The water teased him, covering small parts here in there, but leaving more than enough for the eye to see.

Maria turned red instantly, and her hands shot to cover her breasts and vaginal area. Michael took hold of her hand and pulled it towards him, kissing her knuckles softly.

"You are so beautiful, did you know that?" The look in her eyes could almost make her die right there. She could feel his want, his need, and his love. Bowing her head, she shook it answering no.

"Yes, you really are." His other hand brought her chin for her eyes to meet his softly. Maria didn't know what to do, here she was lying naked in the tub with Michael staring her down and nothing around to cover herself.

"I'll help you." Michael grabbed a cloth and dipped it into the water. Rubbing soap against it gently he turned back to her face.

"You can't do everything by yourself, that's what I'm here for. Now this might sting, if it does just let me know."

She couldn't do much but nod her head, he had her in a trance with his gorgeous eyes looking back at her. Michael had this affect on her that was indescribable. He made her feel like she was the only one, the only thing that mattered. But she knew that wasn't true.

With the cloth, he slowly began to scrub her small arms, never wavering his eyes from hers. Dipping down to her chest, he massaged across her breasts gently, somehow managing to run his finger across each nipple in a way that Maria couldn't help but release a small moan. It fed Michael, filling him with more pride to go further.

Taking the rag, he trailed it down her stomach, washing every spot and to her sides, around to her back and up to her neck. Leaning forward, he planted a small kiss on her shoulder, which made Maria begin to quiver. She couldn't believe what he was making her feel. The smallest touch, even through a rag, turned her stomach into knots. She could feel her body temperature rising within her core. Her legs ached for a touch from him, her lips wanting his. She knew this feeling, she needed him now. Her body was losing control as he absent mindly dropped the rag but still continued with his sweet torture, now only using his hand.

The first touch of his skin upon hers caused a moan to begin deep within her and rise until his name was on her lips. Her eyes closed against her control and she leaned into his touch. His fingers danced across her breast, first teasing the skin, then tweaking her nipple ever so slightly. God how he missed touching her, hearing her, pleasing her.

It didn't matter to either of them her condition, they hungered for each other in way that nothing could fill but each other.

"Michael…" Maria whimpered, wanting him to continue.

Michael could feel his body losing control. He knew he was growing harder by the second but he didn't care. He wanted to do anything to her to keep that sound coming from her lips. His fingers slipped dangerously beneath the water and slowly began to massage her outer lips.

Maria pulled on his shirt, bringing him closer to her, kissing the side of his face, sucking on his ear lobe. Michael couldn't help but grunt at this. Her lips were heaven. Her lips found his as they slowly began to kiss. Feeding off each other's breaths, their lips sucking on each other, wanting more. His tongue slid against hers, wanting her to want it.

SPLASH!

With a scream, Maria laughed, finding Michael now on top of her inside the tub. Looking at him she smiled, he was now completely soaked. Both of their hearts pounding, Michael straddled her and shook the water from his hair.

"Now, now Michael, didn't anyone ever tell you you're supposed to bathe without your clothing on." Maria replied with an evil glint in her eye. Sending chills down Michael's spin, he leaned forward to capture her lips.

"I was waiting for you to remove them for me." He whispered seductively into her ear only causing Maria to slither beneath him. She was wet, and now so was he. God this was so hot. Her body was screaming for release, for him to pound his hardness into her. But she knew it couldn't happen… or could it?

"Michael…I think the bathtub is a bit too small for this."

He quickly got the hint. Jumping from the tub, he removed his clothing and lifted her into his arms swiftly. Maria laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck. Her wounds seemed to be doing fine, either that or her body wasn't paying any attention to any pain that he might be causing her and only focusing on the pleasure that she wanted.

Laying his beauty on the bed he stood before her completely naked, and hard. Her eyes widened but she couldn't help but smile.

"Mmm… do I ever miss seeing that." She bravely replied, setting herself upon her elbows so she could see him.

Michael laughed softly. "Yes, and how I so missed seeing you naked, mmm and wet, in my bed." He slowly stalked towards her, climbing into the bed like a cat.

Just as his body lay over hers, the phone rang.

Michael growled. Leaning down he devoured her lips once more, ignoring the annoying ringing sound. Maria tried to fight against it.

"Answer… shouldn't.." But she couldn't resist those lips. Wrapping her arms around his neck she pulled him down upon her and moaned into his mouth when she felt his bare skin against hers. She loved the feel of her hard nipples grazing against his hard abs.

Finally stopping for air Maria looked up at him, panting.

"Maria, I don't want you to regret anything. So if you don't want any of this, please tell me now." He didn't think it would be this hard to stop, but it was. He needed her to hear him though, he loved her, he needed her, but she couldn't know that yet. He was just to damn stubborn for it yet.

Maria whimpered and pouted. "Michael, do you really need to talk right now?" He laughed at her and shook his head.

"I mean it Maria." Before he could say anymore, she pounced forward and found herself deep within his mouth once more.

Michael couldn't stop her; wrapping his arms around her body he hugged her to him as hard as he could without hurting her. He knew she would feel his hard member against her skin, but he didn't care. This is what she did to him and she knew that.

He would have loved to continue everything they were doing at that moment but then it hit him. This was wrong. And to further his doubt he heard her cry out in pain suddenly. Pushing himself away gently he searched her eyes.

"I'm fine… but all this movement is just awakening the soreness in my skin." She bit her lip and leaned back for more of his lips but he stopped her.

"We can't do this right now. Even though I want to more than anything, and trust me when I say that. I don't want to risk hurting you. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I did." Kissing her forehead gently he sucked on her pouting lips and smiled at her.

Crossing her arms, she laid her head back against the pillow and released a 'humph' sound to let him know she wasn't happy.

"Maria, you know this isn't right." She covered his mouth with her hand and looked away.

"Michael save it for later. If you want to tell me just how wrong we are for each other, I don't want to hear it. You've read that story to me before remember. What is it that you're really afraid of Michael? Hurting me? Or actually finding it that you're happy? "

" 'Ria, that's not what I was going to say." Kissing the palm of her hand he sighed. He ignored the last part of her statement and continued on.

"Just get some rest, I already laid some clean clothes out for you, if you want me to …"

"No, just go." She cut him off. He knew she wasn't going to be happy but that hurt.

"Fine, if that's what you want. I'll sleep on the couch." Grabbing his sweat pants he stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Pulling the blanket up to her chest, she closed her eyes fighting back tears. Why did they both have to be so stubborn?

Looking at the chair where the clothes that he had put out for her lay, she decided to just sleep naked. Right now she didn't feel like moving. How could she be so stupid to think that Michael might actually want anything with her again? Closing her eyes she cleared her thoughts so she could just sleep.

Lying down roughly onto the couch, Michael punched the pillow next to him.

"God damnit!" His anger boiled his blood. Shaking his head he grunted.

"What was I thinking? I can't keep doing this to her…" Sighing he laid his head back.

'What is it that you're really afraid of Michael…' her words echoed in his mind.

'Is it that? I'm afraid to be happy?'

'Does Maria actually make me happy?'

He wasn't going to answer that tonight, not after everything that had just happened, but he already knew the answer. Of course she did.

Maybe he could learn to get over his pigheadedness… and actually return the favor.

* * *

A/N: WOoooo I wrote all of this in 1 hour. Go me. There's the update… Yes yes I know.. Bad me! I so badly wanted to make M/M lemony goodness right now but.. I decided it was too early. So just bare with me… and hope you enjoyed!! REVIEW!!


	8. Never A Dull Moment

To Live in Fear

Chapter 8

Never A Dull Moment

By: Aireonna

* * *

Disclaimer: So do not own.

A/N: Wow it has been far too long. I know you all must hate me and I'm not going to bother with a long ass explanation. I now have my own laptop- my Mac. It's my life, so I have no real excuse to not update anymore… well besides this thing called work and college. But I promise to update more often, especially after re-reading this fic and remembering everything I loved about it. So please, forgive me. Here is the long awaited chapter!!

Warning: Same from before, not meant for children or anyone under the age of 17. Although we all know that 15-16 yr olds love reading this stuff... been there done that.

* * *

Maria stirred once more in her slumber, resisting the urge to get up. It wasn't too often she actually got to sleep in, and since the rest of the week had been excused for both Michael and her for school and work, she wanted to sleep as much as possible.

Which by the way, was perfectly fine since everyone was demanding that she do so. Wouldn't it all be so much easier if Max could just heal her?

How she wished it was that easy.

Moaning softly, she cuddled tighter into a ball, hugging the blanket to her chest. For some reason she was a lot colder than normal. Why?

A small smile played across her full lips. Remembering that she had fallen asleep completely naked answered her question.

"Glad to see a smile on those lips once more."

His voice startled her, causing her to jolt upwards and hold back a scream.

"Michael!" Her voice was still a bit raspy, but at the moment it didn't matter. Her heartbeat quickened and her eyes blurred from the sudden force of sight.

Rubbing her sockets, she growled lowly. The blanket fell from her grasp, totally forgetting that she was wearing nothing.

"Well good morning to you too." His smugness confused her at first. Opening her emerald gems to meet his chocolate, she was welcomed with a smile that reached ear to ear.

"What are you smiling at space boy?" She asked abruptly.

Michael didn't answer her, only shrugged his broad shoulders and continued to what he was doing before she had awoke.

Huffing, Maria brought her arms across her chest.

It then dawned on her as she felt bare flesh.

Screaming in anger, she threw the blankets around her swiftly.

"Michael Guerin, you perv!" Reaching for a pillow that lay in dismay behind her small figure, she tossed it as hard as she could, aiming right for the smug Michael before her.

Michael ducked just in time, the pillow hitting the poster upon his wall behind him.

Laughing, he turned back towards the angered beauty that lay within his bed.

"Oh, such anger. So cute from something so small."

He knew teasing her wasn't the brightest thing to do, but he just couldn't help it. Her angry always seemed to touch him, it was so damned cute even if she got mad at him. He liked the way she huffed and puffed like a five year old. It was a side that she preserved only for him, which oddly comforted him.

Grinding her teeth, Maria resisted another scream.

Sighing, she decided Michael was much more useful to her alive at this current moment. Like it or not, she was pretty helpless.

"I'm going to ignore that, only because I need your help and you know it. But then again I think that's why you are testing my anger," smiling a devilish smile only she could master, she turned her gaze back to him, "…oh but don't be fooled space boy I will have my revenge."

Michael snorted. She was always the feisty one, but wasn't that one of the things he adored?

Ignoring his thoughts, he smacked his hands together and smiled.

"I know you enjoy being naked princess but its time to dress before you stain everything."

Maria blinked a few times, not really understanding his statement at first. Inhaling, it took her a few seconds before realizing that he meant her blood. Remembering the cuts that cascaded themselves unwontedly down her back, she shrugged.

"It's your fault I'm unclothed. You started it." Sticking her tongue out, she inched forward towards the end of the bed, dragging the sheets along with her. They bunched underneath her legs, making it a little harder to reach her destination.

Michael shook his head. How he missed this. Even if her words were meant to anger him, this is how they worked. He continued to be a senseless asshole and she berated him for every little thing making him aware that he was a senseless asshole.

Stepping forward, he held out his hand to her, knowing she needed his help but was just too damn stubborn to ask.

Maria stared at his offered appendage, trying ever so hard to hold back from biting him. Giving him one last famous Maria DeLuca glare, she took his hand softly, making sure the blankets were still firm in her grasp.

"Let's do this slowly, " Michael stated while taking her hand in his, his other holding her clothing he had placed out for her the night before.

Maria only nodded, not wanting to make this harder than it already was.

What she wouldn't give for this moment to be fast forwarded, knowing she was unable to dress by herself, standing was an issue all on its own. There was no way she could hop from one foot to the next pulling on bottoms, or pulling a shirt down over her head and over her battered back. It just wasn't very likely to turn out well. Her only real safe option was to accept Michael's offered help.

Her feet finally found the edge of the bed, her legs pushing themselves downward to allow her to stand. The blanket remained upon the bed, barely covering any part of her now.

Maria's checks flushed instantly. She mentally smacked herself, allowing such a weakness to show. It wasn't like this was the first time. For gods sake the little engagement last night was more embarrassing than this.

Michael decided against any snarky remarks. It wasn't the time, besides he knew how hard this had to be for her. Hell, it was hard enough for him. How much he wanted to just toss her back upon his bed and ravage her goddess-like body right then and there.

What he would give to hear her moan his name once more, to finish what they had started last night. But he knew that wasn't possible. His needs were meaningless compared to hers at this present moment. She needed to be taken care of, not pleasured over and over again like he so very much wanted to.

Groaning, Michael pulled Maria softly towards him. Allowing his hands to settle upon her hips, he smiled slightly. "We can do this." He stated more to himself than to her.

Taking hold of the large shirt he had cleaned for his, black with the words "They are among us" written across it. Chuckling softly, he brought the item of clothing over her, nudging her to lift her arms. Maria complied, allowing him to slip the arms in and bring it down over her head. Taking hold of her soft blonde locks, he allowed the shirt to fall down her figure. It stopped mid thigh, which only made him smirk more. How he loved seeing her in nothing but his t-shirt.

Maria smiled also, enjoying the feel of his body near hers.

Looking down at the shirt, she read the front and found herself laughing also.

"Ironic. You aliens never cease to amuse me."

Maria glanced down at her under garments laying across the arm of his chair. Another blush swept across her ivory skin, her eyes avoiding his.

Clearing his throat, Michael rubbed up and down her arms.

"That's a little better isn't it?"

Maria nodded, her hand reaching forward to grab her black lace panties that he had out for her.

"You like the black ones eh?" She snorted.

Black had always seemed to be his favorite color. She had lost count of the number of shirts he had owned, the number of bras and underwear sets she had bought just for him. He also seemed to enjoy ruby red, but that was for another day.

Michael coughed, his hands trailing down her arms and resting once more upon her hips.

Maria got the hint.

"Oh so you can take them off, but not put them on?" She couldn't help but smile at this statement, even if it was meant to toy with him again.

"Let's not go there." Michael growled, his hands gripping onto her hips a little more roughly than before.

Maria stiffened, her body relishing in his touch. Closing her eyes, she took in a deep breath and leaned downwards, Michael stepped back a little allowing her to step into her under garments but not removing his hands from her, keeping her upright as she finished her task.

Standing up, she sighed. "Much easier than I thought it was going to be. Thanks…" she murmured softly.

"That's what I'm here for remember. Now, I know you must be hungry and these painkillers have got to be through your system by now. Let's get some food in that stomach and medications once again."

Michael never ceased to amaze her. How they could go one second from being at each other's throats to the next like nothing ever happened. It was something they had grown accustomed to. It was something that Maria would never replace. It was Michael and Maria.

Biting her lip, Maria found herself feeling a little odd having to rely on Michael for every little thing. Not even her mother took care of her when she was sick.

Ignoring the sore topic, she wrapped her arms around herself, still feeling rather bare. But the cotton of his shirt was soothing compared to a bra and form-fitting shirt she normally wore. The looseness was a like, something that her body was enjoying.

Looking into his chocolate pools, Maria couldn't help but feel a sense of home. Like the past few months she had been wandering around and now looking into his eyes once more, she was no longer wandering, she had found where she needed to be. It was ironic how something so chaotic could soothe her. Michael was her true home.

Her thoughts halted, knowing that this wasn't a healthy topic. The whole situation between Michael and her was a never-ending rollercoaster. She could never tell where they stood. Her heart hurt, tired of the tugging back and forth. She didn't want to think anymore about it. It was bad enough with the current situation with her mother.

Michael could sense the unease radiating off Maria. It was aggravating not knowing exactly what was bothering her, but he couldn't find himself to ask. This was always the hardest part between them. The talks, the showing of emotions. It wasn't something he was used to growing up with a stepfather like Hank, there wasn't much caring between him and that man.

"Liz called this morning." He decided to change the topic, even if they weren't saying anything, he could tell she was having a similar inner battle. It was ironic how alike they were yet so different at the same time. How he was a complete alien to these things called feeling, well an alien period, and yet with Maria he felt more human than ever.

Maria's eyes lightened a little, the suns rays dancing across the emerald depths.

"How is she?" Maria hadn't seen much of her in the past few days, it was kind of crazy as of late, and she missed her best friend terribly. Besides, they hadn't really gotten to talk about the whole Max situation lately. She could see yesterday that there was defiantly some juicy details that she was missing out on. There was for sure something going on between the two once again. Even if it was against the rules, it seemed the rules were now severed.

Michael smirked, "I think Max would know more than anyone. I hear they have been inseparable since...."

He cut off. Maria knew he was avoiding the topic of what had happened. She didn't blame him, actually she was very grateful. She didn't want to think about it, it was hard to even come to terms with what had happened for herself.

"Amazing what just a day or two does for those love-birds."

Her words were full of envy, Michael sensed that. It pained him to know that he was the reason behind such envy. He knew she wanted what Max and Liz had, she even had admitted it to him a few times over the years. He knew he wasn't as perfect as his said 'brother' it was something that he had tried to live with every single day since the crash.

Michael cleared his throat, his eyes dropping to the ground.

"Food." Subject change once more.

Maria's stomached growled as if to respond to his statement, which only brought a smile to Michael's lips and a chuckle from Maria.

"I would love to disagree but it seems my stomach has ratted me out." She stated angrily, her eyes glaring at her stomach in resentment.

"Okay, how about we try this differently today, since yesterday didn't seem to play out as well as we thought. You stay here, and I will bring the food to you." His eyes searched hers, resisting the pull to kiss her. Her lips were like magnets, attracting his with a magnetic pull.

Blushing at the flashback from yesterday and their little counter incident, she nodded in response, her legs pushing backwards, the backs of her knees meeting the beds edge.

Michael leaned forward, not allowing her to fall knowing she would only hurt herself. Letting her down gently until she sat at the edge, he turned swiftly and walked back into the kitchen to fetch her food. It was odd how he found himself cooking for her when it used to be the other way around. His apartment was rather small, but it was something he had grown to love, plus with the small area, he could hear her easier if she needed him so it was kind of a plus. He had left the bedroom door open and he could feel her stare on his back.

Maria found herself playing with the edge of his shirt once more and waiting for him to return. How ironic, except the situation was not as awkward as the previous. The bath was something she would never forget, enjoying the feel of his hands on her flesh, his lips ravaging hers, his body heat fueling her core.

Gulping in fresh air, she found it suddenly growing hotter. Scrunching her toes, she removed her hands from the evil cotton fabric and toyed with the ends of her curly strands instead.

This was something she never dreamed she would be seeing, Michael Guerin cooking for her without having to nag endlessly. It brought forth a small giggle.

Doing a once over herself, she was happy to see the bruises on her arms and legs were fading slowly. She had never been as thankful as she was now that she had an abnormal healing rate. She always healed a little faster than normal, but that had proven to be a good thing. The cuts on her back were dimly starting to itch, the skin wanting to heal over and scab. God how she hating scabbing. It was going to be very hard to resist the itching.

Michael stepped into the room, chewing on a chicken nugget, and bringing a plate of food for her. Setting down beside her, he smiled. "Your food."

Maria snorted.

"Chicken nuggets, how sweet. My favorite." Rolling her eyes, she couldn't help but smile still.

"Thanks space boy. At least I know your eating habits haven't changed."

Michael sat the plate down on his lap and shrugged. "No one can go wrong with chicken nuggets. But I remembered not to cover all of them with Tabasco sauce, so feel very special."

Maria always found it odd, the eating habits of Roswell's three aliens. They loved a mixture of hot and sweet. Never leaving home without a bottle of Tabasco, it never failed to amuse her and her friends.

"I enjoy having taste buds thank you." Reaching for a nugget, she reveled in the feel of it as she chewed and it hit her stomach. A chicken nugget never tasted so good.

Moaning softly, Maria reached for another, her stomach screaming and demanding more.

After a minute, she managed to eat all fifteen that he had cooked for her, leaving Michael to stare at her in amusement.

"Wow, even I don't inhale them that fast." His jaw remained dropped a little.

Maria smacked his arm softly, turning her gaze from his.

"I was hungry. Meds?" She knew it was time for her dosage of painkillers. She could tell by the echo of stabs that danced across her back. It wasn't as bad as it had been the day before, but still noticeable.

Michael placed a few pills in her open hand and handed her a glass of water.

"Thanks." Taking the medication, she downed the water and relished in the feel of the liquid down her throat. It seemed forever ago that such heaven was welcomed. Licking her dry lips, she sighed content.

"I feel much better now. Amazing what a little bit of fake chicken and tasteless liquid can do." Smiling, she watched Michael's features tense.

"Alright 'Ria, enough making fun of my chicken nuggets."

"How would you know what the even taste like? You always drench them with that fire sauce of yours."

Michael gasped, "Don't start on the Tabasco. Its an alien thing."

Maria rolled her eyes, "I know, something that Liz and I will never understand, being human and all."

Maria crossed her arms across her chest. This would always be an on going battle between their group. Aliens and humans. And yet over the years they grew to care less and less.

That was until Michael had brought up the factor of weakness.

Turning her head, she tried to think of something else to talk about.

She felt odd, not knowing what to do. It wasn't often that she had this much time to just sit around. Let alone with Michael. She found herself thinking about his hands on her body once again. It was a sin how much she enjoyed the feel of him against her. The way he kissed her left her breathless every time. It was a connection neither of them could deny.

She found herself smiling at the memory of when she lied about a connection between them. Something that Max and Liz had encountered, and Maria had been jealous.

And yet, they found she didn't need to fake it at all, it had always been there, just neither willing to allow the other to see. It was a connection that she felt even now. The buzzing of his mind in hers, the memories of both of their pasts playing over and over again.

Since that day Michael had kidnapped her and stole her car, she found not a single moment went by when he didn't cross her mind. Even if it wasn't always the best of thoughts, it was something Maria would never trade for the world.

Michael caught sight of the smile that traced across her rose red lips. Lips that called his name even now. Finding he no longer held control over his limbs, his left hand went against his will and trailed a way up her right to play across her abdomen.

"And what do tell is the cause of such a smile?" He spoke softly, his voice a littler huskier. It was insane how easily he lost control around her. Years of seeking such a thing, years of battling himself for it, all gone to waste in a second. A war lost to a conqueror known only as Maria DeLuca.

Maria moaned softly, nibbling on her lower lip at the contact of Michael's hand. Normally she would find herself being tickled at such a touch, but since last night, her body went against all normality's. It had been so long since Michael touched her the way he did last night. Too long for that fact, something she wished she could punish him for.

It was all too much for her mind to even dwindle on at the moment. After the past few days' events, she couldn't even begin to comprehend what was going on between the two. It was a never-ending battle, yet it seemed she was beginning to win the war.

"Memories. Sweet memories." Her voice was low. She found it a little harder to breath and not because of an injury to her lung. It was all Michael.

Michael's eyes widened, his fingers continuing their trail around her midsection and down her slender side. He found bare flesh at the hem of the shirt that hugged her upper thigh. It was funny how something so small on him could be so large on her.

He found himself wanting to see Maria wearing nothing but his shirts from here on out. It wasn't flattering to her curves, but it was damn sexy.

Licking his lips, he raised his eyebrow.

He was glad he could help with some things, like keeping her mind off of her mother. Even if thinking about him wasn't the best solution to the problem, it was better than the alternative. At least he wanted to believe so anyways.

"Memories?"

Maria nodded, her hands tightening around the fabric of the blanket, knotting it beneath her grip. She wanted so much to rant, to rave, to scream at him for toying with her. But she didn't have the energy to fight him, to fight this. It was exhausting how much energy it took to try and ignore the fact that she knew she belonged with him, knew her body wanted his.

"Michael, you torture me."

Michael smirked coyly. His fingers drew small circles on her inner thigh, her legs opening slightly to allow him more access to the bare flesh.

"I think you are the one doing the sweet torture." His hands burned at the feel of her skin, wanting more of her.

He found his sweat pants constricting against him once more. Funny how something so loose could suddenly seem to tight. His body called to her, wanting to claim her as his right this instant.

He could see her nipples hardening under the dark fabric that hid them from his eyes. Remembering that she did not wear a bra only caused his body to harden further, his loins stirring against the fabric.

Biting her lip, she found it impossible to open her eyes, enjoying his fingers against her skin.

"Mmm, this coming from you space boy."

Michael found his fingers trailing further upwards having a mind of their own. The black cotton shirt scrunched up on her thighs a little higher, he arm pushing against the fabric.

Maria found herself leaning back onto the bed, her back meeting the mattress gently. Her hands followed, reaching over her form to grip a pillow that lay just above her head.

Michael enjoyed the sight of her squirming under his gaze. It was amazing how his touches sent her body into over drive easily. And yet her skin did the same for him. His mind no longer was in control. His body reacted only on pure instinct. Every part of him recalling every inch of her delicate frame.

He leaned forward more, his feet pushing against the ground to bring his body to meet hers. His length stretched out against her side, touching her ever so slightly, sending instant electric jolts throughout his nervous system, to his hardened member.

His whole hand gripped her inner thigh, enjoying the feel of her perfect skin against his rough grasp. This only stirred another moan from his angels red lips.

Maria's head pushed against the mattress, leaning back a little, her neck arching.

"Michael, you are driving me insane."

Michael snorted, his fingers finally coming into contact with the black lace that he witnessed her place on only minutes previous.

"You're right, I enjoy the black."

Pushing aside the teasing fabric, he found what he was looking for. Her sex was already wet and hot, waiting for him to please.

Michael licked his lips, his eyes closing tightly enjoying the heat that was radiating from the goddess beside him.

"God Maria." He groaned softly.

Maria's legs pushed farther open, her thighs tightening at the sound of his voice. Her breath quickened suddenly, finding it harder to breath.

Pushing a single digit into her, the slickness welcoming him, her sex gripping tightly around the appendage.

"Michael…" She moaned, throwing her head back against the mattress, her hands lunged forward to grip onto the back of his neck in response.

"Michael! Maria!"

The voice didn't register with either of the two.

Michael pushed one more digit into her slickness, enjoying the tightness of her gripping him as he slid the two fingers in and out of her.

Leaning forward, his lips crushed against hers, kissing her with every ounce of willpower that he had. Instantly, he felt the connection they had made so many times before. Her pleasure seeping through every core, calling his name, wanting more.

Flashes of her mother flew across his sight, the hatred, and the pain. He kissed her inner walls, willing the pain away. White hot sparks flew between them, pulling them closer, her hands gripping a handful of his hair as she bit back a scream.

"Oh my god, I guess I should call before barging in next time."

Michael pulled his hand away swiftly, pushing himself off the bed and back against the wall, the voice bringing him back to reality. It was painful to break the connection so abruptly, his head swimming with memories of pleasure and pain.

Maria gasped, her lungs filling with the air that they were deprived of. Her eyes darted open, falling upon the brunette she had grown so used to seeing over the years.

"Liz!" She gaped. Her mouth dropping, checks flushing in embarrassment.

And yet again, never a dull moment in Roswell, New Mexico.

* * *

A/N: Woooo another chapter finished! 11 pages long, wow. I am so proud I got that out. I know its been forever, and I know horrible cliffhanger! Just a tease for what I have in store. I am so very evil. Please review!!


	9. As Happily Ever After as it gets

To Live in Fear

Chapter 9

As Happily Ever After as it gets

By: Aireonna

* * *

Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure we all know that I do not own Roswell.

A/N: So, I'm done with excuses on to why I have not updated. It's a wonder if anyone reads this anymore. But I wanted to update for my pure enjoyment. Thanks to all of you who have continued to read this fic! Happy Thanksgiving! And this will be the final chapter. I am finally going to give everyone what they have been waiting for!

Rating: MATURE!!

* * *

Maria pulled Michael to her quickly in response to the intrusion. She knew that whatever Liz had seen was plenty enough, but she didn't want to be seen in this state.

Michael's form covered hers easily, and she had to fight herself to not ravage him right there even though Liz was only a few feet away. It was hard to stop her thought process.

The connection had been broken so abruptly that it hadn't actually had time to break. She could still feel Michael's thoughts in her head swimming around. The flashes of her through his eyes from the moment they had met.

It only made her smile.

"Maria DeLuca, this is not funny. Wipe that smirk off your face."

Liz spoke with a soft laugh.

Michael groaned and hid his face in Maria's hair.

"Now, I only stopped by to check in on my best friend but what I have walked in on trumps my feelings by far. And I think I've caught more than I could ask for in seeing you are healing just fine. You two get back to it. Don't let me interrupt."

And like so many times before with Liz, she waltzed out like she had never even intruded.

Maria stared, her eyes not leaving the spot that had just held her best friend, afraid that she would turn back around and lecture the two of them, but nothing happened.

The space remained empty and she became uncomfortably familiar with the feeling of it being just him and her once more.

Falling back onto the pillow she released a quiet scream of frustration.

"That was interesting." Michael spoke softly. The feel of his breath brushed down the side of Maria's bare neck and sent chills down her spine.

Before she had a chance to respond, she could feel his fingers moving inside of her once more.

Her eyes widened and she gasped loudly. Realization hit that in fact he had never actually removed his hand from his sweet torture but had in deed only paused his actions when Liz interrupted.

Maria flushed and bit her lip to remain calm but she found she couldn't fight the feelings he was pushing into her mind once more.

"And yet you continue like that never happened…we both did just see Liz standing there right?"

Maria shut up instantly when he thrust his fingers deeper into her.

"Open up to me. Don't shut me out." His voice echoed in her mind and she found herself moaning his name and her hands gripping his shoulders roughly in return.

It was almost amusing how he was ignoring her statement and just continuing to claim her and make her quake. But honestly, she could only nod her head and whimper for more.

Her legs spread open slowly to allow his access easier and he lowered his body to her side like before to enjoy the feel of her sprawled out below him.

Michael's eyes remained glued upon her face as he watched her eyes shut tightly and her features contract in pleasure.

His whole body buzzed with energy from their connection and it felt almost like he could touch the white-hot electricity forming between them.

"Michael…" Maria moaned loudly, her thighs parting more as his fingers teased her insides.

She thrashed her head back and forth as the images of him flashed inside her mind. The way he looked at her. The emotions she made him feel. Everything he ever felt, she could read it clearly. The torment he caused himself each and every time he hurt her. The day he told her they couldn't be together and the fact that he really wanted to seal her at his side and never let her leave.

Maria couldn't help it, the mixture of the pleasure and emotions, she found herself crying softly.

It didn't last long though; his lips covered her face swiftly, removing any sign of tears from her ivory skin. All she could feel was his warm tongue brushing against her seductively, his warm breath like a sauna sweeping over her.

Her hands went to his hair to entangle them deep within his blonde tresses. Her whole body felt like it was on fire and she almost wanted to scream to get it to stop.

She was sure if she opened her eyes she would see herself glowing a hot red. She could feel it.

Michael continued his ministrations, allowing another digit to enter her wetness and bask in the tightness. He brought his thumb to brush across her swollen clitoris and relished when she squirmed beneath him. Was it wrong how much he enjoyed making her squirm?

"God, Michael." Her voice rang like an Angel's within him.

He could feel himself losing all control. There was no going back from this. He needed her. She was his. He had always known that but had been too afraid of loosing her. It didn't matter after this. He knew he was sealing their fate but it didn't stop him. She owned his heart and soul. This was his forever.

He removed his fingers so quickly, Maria found her eyes jolting open and a soft whimper released from her mouth. She searched his to figure out why he had stopped but what she saw only made her smile.

He had removed his hands to remove his clothing rather quickly. He jumped from the bed and threw his shirt aside, knocking something from the dresser. Hopping up and down, he pulled his pants from his waist and stopped only to breath.

His eyes met hers and she nodded. He stood only in his boxers. And she found her hands acting on their own will when she sat up and removed his shirt form her body and tossed it aside to land somewhere within the room that didn't matter.

"Maria…" He spoke more in a question making sure she was all right.

"What are you waiting for?" She scolded.

Michael laughed and removed the only clothing he wore, his boxers being lost with the other articles.

"Your turn."

At first she didn't understand his words and when she realized she was still wearing the black lace panties she couldn't help but giggle. Here she had thought they were already gone considering he had been enjoying himself with pleasing her already.

Pulling them from her waist, she was stopped by Michael placing his hands upon the tops of her thighs.

"Let me." His voice was seductive and low. The mixture of his rough touch and liquid seduction tone she almost felt herself going over the edge just from that.

Her body tingled beneath his fingers and she found it harder to breath. With the panties tossed aside, she laid back slowly, cautioning her fragile back, but more so to allow him to take in her supple form.

Michael gasped in awe, his eyes racking up and down her flushed bare flesh. It was like a Maria feast just for him. Her supple breasts so soft and perky, the nipples erect for his pleasing. Her slender stomach rising and falling with each deep breath and her perfect legs brushing against each other teasingly as they spread open to allow him to take in her waiting cleft between her thighs.

"God." He could find no other words before he broke. Lunging forward his mouth found hers roughly, his hands moving so fast he couldn't tell what he was touching but it didn't matter, he needed to feel every inch of her.

Maria screamed at the feel of the electricity coming from his fingertips. Her core burned within her, demanding release. She didn't know how much more of this sweet torture she could take. Her legs wrapped around his tight stomach instantly, pulling him downwards to her hungrily, her lips responding to his every kiss. She locked her feet behind him to make sure there was no way he could leave even if he wanted.

And that's when she felt it. She could feel his every thought. She could read what he was saying.

"Yes Michael, I am yours, please now!" She screamed, pulling him to her harder.

Michael didn't dare disobey, without another second to waste he plunged his throbbing sex into her with need. Maria arched her back in response and moaned so loudly he was sure glass cracked somewhere.

They both closed their eyes tightly to enjoy the feel of one another. The way her insides clamped down onto him, sealing his member deep within her, pulling it deeper. The way his rigid cock rubbed against her sensitive walls, teasing her with each inch. Neither of them moved, not wanting to break the moment.

And just when Maria was sure it couldn't get any better, Michael moved. Pulling each inch out slowly, allowing her to feel as he did. She was so wet; it wasn't hard to move within her, his legs hoisting his pelvic up just enough to grind against her insides.

He began thrusting into her, needing to feel more. She dragged her nails down his back, moaning and meeting each thrust. Their pelvises grinded against each other, only creating more heat with the friction, the warmth radiating off the couple in waves.

Maria screamed his name over and over, biting down on his shoulder as he slammed into her core. God how she had missed the feel of him, the way his firm body felt against her soft. They completed each other perfectly.

He showered her face and neck with kisses, nipping ever so often and licking the sweat from her delicate skin. He couldn't get enough of her. It didn't matter what it was or where it was, Maria was his addiction. Why had he allowed himself to go so long without her? Was he insane?

He knew after this he would need her like oxygen. He could never use such silly excuses like weakness to stay away again. She made him strong. She gave him reason. Even if he lost control around her, he knew where he belonged.

Maria could only see white flashes. Her sight was no use; she couldn't dare open her eyes. Every part of her tingled and throbbed. She could feel him grinding just right so he rubbed against her sensitive clit which only sent more jolts through her spine. She felt her toes curl and her insides churn. Thrashing her head back and forth, she ran her hands up and down his body, relishing in every movement of his limbs.

He began to thrust faster, pushing her body upwards against the mattress roughly. But it didn't matter. She couldn't feel any pain, only pleasure. She moaned louder, her feet coming unlocked and her legs shaking no longer able to be held upwards. They fell openly meeting the mattress below, which seemed to only give him more leverage to thrust deeper, touching her very core.

It felt almost as if their bodies were combining, she couldn't tell where one stopped and the other began. Almost like they had never been apart. Like every inch of him was an inch of her.

Biting her lip and clenching her fists onto the pillow behind her, she arched her back higher to meet his.

"Michael, yes!"

Her heart felt like it was going to rapture through her chest. Her body was certainly on fire, but it didn't matter. She could feel her core burning, waiting for release. She could feel it building and she found herself repeating yes over and over knowing what was coming next.

Without another moment, one last thrust was all she needed. There was no ledge; this was a tidal wave encasing her whole body causing her every limb to pulsate in response. Her walls clenched down onto his cock hard, sucking every inch of him and radiating pure ecstasy off in waves from her body as she orgasmed.

"God, Maria!" Michael screamed, biting down onto her shoulder softly as he too felt the tidal wave captivate his body and release the tension within. Pleasure was all he felt, every part of him throbbed in pure joy as he allowed himself to cum deep within his Maria.

Michael collapsed beside her, not wanting to crush her with his weight. They both laid there, chests heaving, fighting to breath. Sweat trickled down their slick bodies and glistened off her ivory flesh. God, if he wasn't careful, they would never leave this room.

Maria couldn't help but smile, her body not able to move to do anything else. She found it hard to breath, and gasped in each breath like it was her last. Her chest felt like it was going to collapse but it didn't matter.

His arms went around her instinctively, pulling her tenderly against him, sliding into his empty crevices perfectly.

He kissed her shoulder softly, his lips brushing over and over with the beat of his heart. He knew she would be sore after this, he could see a few cuts opening up but only slightly. She would be fine. It was worth it.

"Maria." His voice remained quiet treating the moment like glass, afraid that it would crack.

Maria nodded to let him know she was awake and listening.

"I want you to stay with me. I don't want you going back to her. You belong here with me, where I can protect you."

Maria halted her breathing, her mind raced and she couldn't find the words to respond. Blinking over and over, she fought the urge to cry. How long had she waited to hear something like this from him?

"I mean it 'Ria. I love you."

Three simple words. Those three simple words. Something she had waited for, words she had dreamed about and cried over.

Taking a deep breath, she turned slowly to face him, his hands sliding down to her waist. Their eyes locked and she found herself shaking. Why was she scared?

"Michael Guerin…Have you grown soft?" With tears in her eyes, Maria couldn't help but laugh softly, her eyes falling from his gaze.

Michael brought his hand beneath her chin and raised her head to meet her emerald gems once more.

"Maria DeLuca, I want to spend the rest of my alien life with you. I don't care about whatever comes. You give my life meaning. Let something try and take you away from me. I would die without you."

Maria stared at her Spaceboy, her eyes searching his as she began to cry. Her body racked in quiet sobs and she could only nod.

"I love you." She spoke softly, her hands coming up to grip the sides of his face.

"And I am so going to put you through hell each and every day for the rest of our lives to make sure you never forget that you said it first."

Michael laughed and Maria giggled. Locking hands, they both nodded and kissed each other softly.

And that's as happily ever after as it gets for Maria DeLuca and Michael Guerin.

* * *

A/N: Finished!! I do hope everyone enjoyed. Thank you so much for coming along for the ride. And I do have to say that this is officially my first real COMPLETED fanfiction. Please tell me what you think!


End file.
